Conhecendo Tiago Potter
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans,depois de muita insistencia e gritos,estão finalmente juntos...mas a história não acaba por aí!Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer com esses dois...(Continuação de Julgando o Livro pela a Capa,para que possa ter um bom entend
1. Default Chapter

Lilían andava pelos corredores depois do cansativo NIEM de Transfiguração,enquanto lia e relia a prova para revisar se havia respondido todas as respostas corretamente,alguém a abraçou pelas costas.

---Nossa,você não cansa mesmo né?levei um susto...

---E por que eu deveria me cansar?eu adoro te abraçar...--respondeu um rapaz alto de cabelos bagunçados.

Fazia um mês que Lily havia descoberto os seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a Tiago Potter,o rapaz que agora estava parado a sua frente sorrindo como nunca.

---Acha que passou na prova?--perguntou a ruiva se desvencilhando carinhosamente do abraço do namorado.

---Com certeza,senão não me chamaria Tiago Potter.

---Mas como você se acha?--respondeu a garota fingindo indignação,porém sorrindo.

---Eu não me acho,eu sou!

Lilian começou a dar tapinhas de brincadeira em Tiago o que provocou várias risadas do rapaz.Nesse momento,Lui,Sirius e Pedro chegaram também conversando sobre a prova e Mary e Remo que trocavam beijinhos de namorados.

---Nossa,estamos presenciando a primeira briga do casalsinho ternura...--debochou Sirius arrancando risadas do resto do pessoal.

---Mas então Siricutico--Mary começou a falar chamando Sirius pelo apelido que ela e Lily haviam posto nele a algumas semanas--Como foi na prova?

---Melhor impossivel,claro,porque eu sou um MESTRE em Transfiguração minha querida amiga Mary...

---é um pior que o outro...--disse a ruiva depois de terminar a sessão de "espancamento".

Todos riram novamente.

---Minha ruivinha,eu,Almofadinhas e o Aluado somos os melhores da classe,então temos que ser realistas,né?--respondeu Tiago se dirigindo ao amigo que concordou prontamente.

---Me diz Mary,como é que a gente consegue conviver com criaturas com egos maiores do que o mundo como essas?

---Não sei Lily,e você Lui,tem alguma idéia?

---Hmmm cientificamente falando,acho que é porque,tenho que admitir,eles estão falando a verdade...

---Até ti Lui?!--exclamaram as duas garotas ao mesmo tempo com expressão de indignação,enquanto os Marotos e Lui riam escandalosamente.

Todos voltaram a conversar sobre a prova,discutindo algumas questões quando foram interrompindos por um chamado...

---Oooow Potter!!

Tiago virou o rosto e viu uma quintanista morena que sorria esperançosa.Ele voltou a olhar para Lily com a expressão como se dissesse "Não fique nervosa."

O rapaz sabia que sua namorada notava que as garotas ainda não levavam a sério o seu namoro com ela,e normalmente quando uma situação parecida com essa acontecia a ruiva ficava um "pouco" nervosa.Tiago atendeu a quintanista normalmente,só um pouco mais frio.Quando voltou percebeu a expressão rigida que se encontrava no rosto da namorada.

---Ruivinha,eu não tenho culpa se ainda eu posso dizer...requisitado...--o rapaz tentou se desculpar.

---Humpf...será que essas garotas não entendem que agora você é MEU namorado?--Lilian sublinhou bem a palavra "meu" para que a quintanista pudesse ouvir.

---Não sei se elas não entendem,só sei que eu sou muito feliz por você ser MINHA namorada.--falou Tiago puxando Lily para um abraço.

---Bom mesmo...--a ruiva disse antes de ser puxada para um longo beijo.

---Hem,hem...não sei se perceberam,mas vocês estão no meio do corredor...--interrompeu Pedro.

Todos riram,incluindo Tiago,porém Lilian se enrubeceu quando percebeu que todos que passavam os olhavam.


	2. Capitulo 2

Aula de Transfiguração.Lílian,sem duvida era muito boa na escola,mas nessa matéria ela tinha muita dificuldade.Enquanto tentava fazer sua borboleta se tranformar em uma presilha de cabelo,Mary tentava acalma-la.

---Calma Lily,desse jeito em vez de você transfigurar a pobre da borboleta,você vai é furar o olho de alguém.

---Mas Mary,é dificil,e ainda por cima hoje á tarde vai ter prova prática de

Adivinhação,então eu estou nervosa...--respondeu uma Lily um pouco descabelada por causa do esforço e prestes a chorar de nervosismo.--Porque,Deus do céu,Porque existe uma matéria tão dificil quanto essa??

---Será que as senhoritas poderiam parar de fofocar e continuar o dever?--advertiu a Profª

McGonagall.

Algumas garotas que estavam em um canto da sala deram risadinhas,Mary e Lily olharam na direção delas e notaram que Louise Campbell se encontrava no grupo.

Louise desde que descubrira que Tiago havia pedido Lilian em namoro começou a falar mal da ruiva para suas amigas e a lhe lançar olhares de todos já sabiam,ela era apaixonada por Tiago desde o terceiro ano,mas mesmo sendo muito bonita e desejada,nunca havia conseguido chamar atenção do moreno,pois se tratava de uma garota extremamente futil.

A primeira provocação que Campbell fez,foi promover um bolão onde a maioria dos grifinórios apostavam quanto tempo Tiago e Lily ficavam juntos.Ela andava pelos corredores conversando e recolhendo dinheiro dos alunos,o que deixava a ruiva irada.

Tiago,a pedido dos Marotos,Lui e de Mary,que já não estavam aguentando o mal humor de Lily,foi falar com Louise,pedindo para que ela parasse de fazer o bolão:

_--Eeer...Campbell...posso falar com você rapidinho?--Louise se encontrava em uma rodinha de amigas e antes de acompanhar Tiago,a garota lançou a suas amigas um olhar ansioso,e elas começaram um acesso de risadinhas._

_--Fala Potter...--disse ela em uma voz melosa._

_--Estou aqui pedindo,melhor, mandando,que você pare com esse bolão que você está fazendo..._

_--AH!é isso!Eu não vou parar não Potter,afinal,todos sabem que esse namoro não dura muito.Mas lembre-se...--nessa hora ela baixou a sua voz para um sussurro--eu sempre estarei te esperando.._

---Quando é que essa menina vai se tocar?--perguntou Lily para Lui quando saia da sala de Transfiguração.

---Quem deve se tocar ruivinha?--Tiago havia acabado de alcançar os dois,com os martos em seu encalço.

---Essa Louise ai,a sua fã número 1.

---Não liga para ela não Li..é dor de cotovelo...--disse Lupin tentando acalmar a amiga.

---Tô falando que depois que eu comecei a namorar o Sr Tiago Potter as garotas desse castelo andam me olhando torto...um dia desses uma segundanista quando passou por mim se debrulhou em lágrimas...

---Você fala isso,mas me adora né?--disse o moreno passando o braço pelos ombros da namorada.

---Fazer o que né?É a vida!

---Anda Mary,se não nós chegamos atrasados no teste de Adivinhação...

Lupin estava de pé,com algumas anotações nas mão esperando uma Mary que guardava seus livros e pergaminhos furiosamente dentro da mochila.

---Nossa,você está abatido...não me diga que é hoje?--perguntou a garota para o namorado enquanto saiam pelo buraco do retrato.

---Não,é amanhã...

---Mas e os NIEM's de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas?

---Dumbledore arrumou para que eu fizesse depois.

---Gostaria tanto de ajuda-lo.Falando nisso,quando é que você vai contar para a Lily e para o Lui,os dois são de confiança...

---Depois falamos disso tá?Boa Sorte!--Lupin se despediu da namorada com um selinho na porta do Salão Principal para que pudesse ir para a Torre Norte fazer o teste de Adivinhação,enquanto Mary fazia o de Aritmancia.

---Ah,finalmente você chegou hein!--exclamou Sirius quando Lupin subia o ultimo lance de escadas cisculares para que parasse embaixo do alçapão da sala de Adivinhação.

---Quem está lá?

---A Lily.


	3. Capitulo 3

---Querida,sente-se por gentileza...e não precisa ficar nervosa...

Lilian havia acabado de entrar pela portinhola da escura sala de Adivinhação.Várias mesinhas redondas e alguns puffs se encontravam espalhados pelo recinto,e à frente da "classe",estava a velha professora da matéria,a Madame Devauné.

Da lareira saia um perfume adocicado mas ao mesmo tempo calmante.Certamente a professora havia colocado aquele perfume para não deixar seus alunos tão nervosos.

---Não serei eu que vai te avaliar querida,e sim uma professora da comissão dos NIEM's,que vai entrar na classe agora...

Da mesma portinhola em que momentos antes Lilian havia passado entrou uma senhora alta e de cabelos negros até a cintura,com roupas coloridas e um lenço amarrado na cabeça que era enfeitado com medalhinhas,com certeza era cigana.

Lily já lera sobre esse povo, que era bastante alegre e onde normalmente se encontravam os melhores videntes.

A senhora olhou em volta e encarou a ruiva,e para o alivio da garota,ela sorriu.

---Você deve ser a senhorita Evans,não?--perguntou a professora da comissão,recebendo um aceno de afirmação da parte de Lilian--Meu nome é Madame Herreiras,sou espanhola como pôde perceber.

Por um momento Lily perguntou para si mesma como a professora adivinhou que ela iria perguntar de onde era seu sotaque."Ela é professora de Adivinhação,e para ser professora de Adivinhação tem que ser vidente.Dãããã,Lily como você é burra!"

---Vamos começar o seu NIEM??e não precisa ficar nervosa...

A ruiva se sentou em um puff a frente da mesa em que a professora estava.Em cima da mesa se encontrava uma bola de cristal,um bule de chá fervente,e cartas de tarô.

---A primeira coisa que você vai fazer para te avaliar,vai ser ler a bola de cristal...vamos,se concentre nela e me diga o que vê.

Lílian nunca foi muito boa nessa matéria,e para ganhar nota,sempre inventava algumas predições sem nexo,que normalmente a Madame Devauné acreditava,mas como ela faria o mesmo com Madame Herreiras?

Mas por incrivel que pareça,dentro da bola de cristal a névoa que se mantinha começou a se dissipar e formar imagens.

A ruiva via uma pessoa de capa preta arrombando uma casa.Ela conseguia ouvir gritos de um um homem que tentava proteger sua familia,ela sentia que conhecia a voz,mas não se lembrava de quem se tratava.Mas então ela pôde ver um raio verde e homem aparentemente caira,morto.Depois o vulto negro entrou em um quarto e foi possivel escutar o som de um bebê chorando,mas então tudo ficou escuro e embaçado...

---Ela está acordando!Ela está acordando!--era a voz de Tiago.

Lilian abriu os olhos vagarosamente e olhou em volta.Ela estava deitada em uma cama da Ala Hospitalar,e seus amigos,mais a Madame Herreiras se encontravam ao pé de sua cama ,com expressões apreensivas.

---Lily,está tudo bem?---Disse Tiago,que agora se encontrava com uma expressão extremamente preocupada,muito diferente do sorriso seguro que sempre estava estampado em seu rosto.

---Estou,só desmaiei por pouco tempo.--respondeu a ruiva com uma voz cansada.

---POUCO TEMPO!?Você ficou desacordada por dois dias!--exclamou Mary que agora estava sentada ao lado da cama da amiga.

---Nossa....e nem sei porquê eu desmaiei!

---Minha querida, você fez uma previsão muito forte para a sua idade e mente,e por isso você ficou tanto tempo desacordada...--respondeu a professora que até aquela hora estava a um canto isolado do grupo.

---Mas...professora...e-eu não me lembro de nada!--Lily já estava começando a se exaltar--como eu posso ter feito uma predição e não me lembrar de nada?

---Srta Evans,achei melhor apagar as lembraças que se tratavam dessa previsão para que elas não podessem atormenta-la,para que você possa viver em paz...

---Ma-mas...

---Desculpa querida,mas tenho que ir.Boa tarde para todos--a professora se despediu e se retirou do recinto.

---Bom,Lily,como você já acordou,então eu posso atacar os seus doces,não posso?--Perguntou Sirius se referindo aos presentes que amigos e colegas haviam mandado à ruiva desejando melhoras.

Ninguém pôde segurar uma boa risada.Mas mesmo assim,as palavras da professora Herreiras ainda martelava na cabeça de Lílian.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Abrindo o Jogo...**

Na noite do mesmo dia em que Lily acordou depois de dois dias desmaida por causa da tal predição,todos estavam comentando sobre a Formatura que estava cada dia mais perto.Na verdade eles estavam falando sobre isso pois era o unico jeito de fazer Llian não pensar nos NIEM's acumulados que ela iria fazer no dia seguinte,e também para manter os pensamentos sobre o que havia acontecido na sala de Adivinhação afastados.

---Nossa gente!Vocês imaginam a emoção que vai ser nós recebendo o diploma?--perguntou Mary com um olhar sonhador,certamente se imaginando subindo em um tablado e recebendo o tão esperado diploma das mãos do diretor Dumbledore.

---Dumbledore disse que vai ter um baile no dia da colação.--falou Sirius animado,afinal ele adorava bailes.

---Não tenho boas lembranças a respeito de bailes...

---A Lily diz isso porque foi no baile de Inverno que ela percebeu que gostava de mim.-zombou Tiago recebendo uma livrada de sua namorada.

---Hey,cadê o Lupin?--perguntou Lilian de supetão,fazendo com que todos esquecessem da afirmação anterior.

---É verdade,cadê o Lupin?--agora foi a vez de Lui.

Mary,Tiago,Sirius e Pedro trocaram um olhar significativo,então Black deu um longo suspiro e se dirigiu aos dois amigos.

---Eu acho que já está na hora de vocês saberem,mas é melhor o próprio Lupin dizer...

---Sirius,você está me assustando...

---Não se preocupe Lily,se você for como eu acho que é,não fará nenhuma diferença...

---Mas então Li,com que roupa você vai ao baile de colação?

Estava evidente que a formatura estava se aproximando.Alunos do sétimo ano conversavam frequentemente sobre suas futuras profissões e cursos que iriam fazer depois de terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore,notando o crescente número de Comensais de Morte,criou um curso para os alunos que pretendiam ser aurores aprimorarem suas técnicas de ataque e defesa,no próprio castelo,para que pudessem fazer o treinamento para Auror com uma maior noção .

Tiago,Sirius,Lui e Lilian se escreveram para que pudessem fazer o tal "cursinho",isso queria dizer que passariam pelo menos mais um mês no castelo depois do término das aulas.Mary já havia se inscrito no curso de Curanderismo promovido pelo Ministério da Magia.

No café-da-manhã,Lilian estava a beira de um ataque de nervos,poi teria que fazer os NIEM's dos 2 dias que havia faltado naquele mesmo dia.

---Para invocar um patrono é preciso se concentrar em uma lembrança boa e dizer as seguintes palavras:"Espectro Patronum"...

---Ruivinha,calma...

Tiago tentava acalmar sua namorada,mas sem sucesso.A garota balançava para frente e para trás ,com o olhar perdido e repetindo o que havia lido nos livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

---Lily,você vai conseguir passar nesse teste...--Lui tentou animar,mas também sem sucesso.

---Os Tronquilhos protegem árvores próprias para a confecção de varinhas e...

Mas a ruiva não pôde continuar,pois suas querida amiga Mary enfiara metade de um pão francês em sua boca,provocando várias risadas.

---Agora vê se acalma e se anime um pouco.Você estava até parecendo aquelas loucas de novela mexicana que eu vi na televisão quando passei as férias na sua casa!

---Nossa,agora você ofendeu!

---Mas estava mesmo!

---Vamos parar com o papo porque temos que ir fazer o NIEM de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.--Interrompeu Sirius,antes que as duas começassem uma discussão.

O grupo se levantou e se dirigiu aos gramados do castelo-escola.

Á noite,Lily entrou no salão comunal e,como de costume,se jogou na poltrona mas próxima,sentindo que sua cabeça iria estourar de tanto raciocinar em um mesmo dia.A ruiva estava com a cara enfiada em uma almofada,tentando esvaziar a mente quando Lupin entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

---Lupinho!Onde você estava?Sumido!

---Bom,eu estava...err...

---Aluado,acho que já está na hora de você contar a verdade aos dois!--disse Sirius lançando ao amigo um olhar significativo.

---É,vocês têm razão,já está na hora...--ele então se dirigiu á ruiva e Lui que o observavam curiosos--Espero que vocês continuem meus amigos depois de souberem a verdade...

---Então conta!--exclamou Lui,que antes estava deitado no chão e agora estava sentado,esperando o que Lupin tinha para falar.

---Tudo começou quando eu tinha 4 anos de idade. Em uma casa ao lado da minha,todo mês,era possivel ouvir gritos e urros. Naquela época eu sofria de sonambolismo,e em uma dessas noites eu sai andando pela a casa.

"Meus pais não perceberem quando abri a porta e sai pelo portão de minha casa.Então,acabei indo parar na casa ao lado,onde tinha um..."

---Um oquê Remo?--perguntou Lui tentando encoraja-lo a contar.

---Um...um...lobisomem.

Lily arregalou os olhos e levou a sua mão á boca,a compreensão havia brilhado em sua mente. Lupin sumia todo mês por que era um lobisomem.

Ela se levantou e todos a olharam pensando que ela iria sair correndo,mas em vez disso,ela foi na direção do amigo e o abraçou.

---Lupin,eu não me importo que você seja um lobisomem,por que você sempre será um grande amigo.

---Verdade Remo,isso não muda a nossa relação com você!

---Aeeew,agora temos mais dois integrantes para as nossas aventuras noturnas!--festejou Sirius.

---Aventuras noturnas?--perguntou Lily olhando para Tiago--Que tipo de aventuras Sr Potter?

---Calma ruivinha,calma...é que temos mais uma coisinha para contar...

---Senta aê Rabicho,vamos ver de camarote a cara da Lily quando souber.--Black havia se sentado em um descanço de pés e puxou Rabicho para que este também pudesse se acomodar.

---É que...bom...Li,Lui e Mary,quando soubemos o porquê do Aluado sair todo mês,resolvemos nos tornar Animagos.

---E não me diga que vocês conseguiram?--perguntou Mary espantada.

---Com certeza!Porque você acha que nos chamamos por esses apelidos?--Sirius como sempre se intrometendo.

---Eu pensava que era porque vocês eram meio idiotas mesmo!--exclamou Lui.

---Aaai Por Merlin...é muita revelação para um dia só!Está até parecendo ultimo capítulo de novela trouxa!--disse Lily,perplexa.

Mary riu por causa da comparação,já o resto se entreolharam confusos não sabendo o que era "novela trouxa".


	5. Capitulo 5

Finalmente chegou o dia do ultimo NIEM,o de Poções.Depois da ultima prova teria uma semana de folga e então ocorreria a formatura.No castelo já se instalara um clima de despedida entre os formandos daquele ano.

Os Marotos,mais Lily,Mary e Lui fizeram um juramento para que nunca se separassem,caso contrário,a pessoa seria amaldiçoada com uma azaração que fazia com que nascesse uma verruga em seu nariz.

O NIEM de Poções,assim como todos os outros,foi exaustivo,fazendo com que os estudantes saissem da sala do exame com a cabeça zunindo e com enxaqueca por causa da fumaça dos preparos.

--O que o Avaliador pediu para você preparar?--perguntou Pedro ao Sirius,quando este saiu da sala com o tom da pele levemente esverdeada.

--Uma poção de Regurgitamento,nada muito dificil.

--Já eu tive que fazer uma de Cura.

--Ah Remo,a poção de Cura até que é facil,vai fazer a que faz crescer ossos para você ver o que é dificil!--disse Lui.

--Onde está o Tiago?--perguntou Lily.

--Não sei.

Depois que todos terminaram de prestar o NIEM,foram felizes da vida para o Salão Principal,afinal,sabiam que nunca mais iriam ficar horas fazendo dever de casa e coisas do tipo.

--Finalmente terminamos gente!--festejou Mary.

--Isso,minha amiga,foi só o começo!--falou Lilian.--ainda temos a nossa vida inteira pela a frente.

--É,Lily,mas agora somos independentes!

Mas a ruiva não argumentou mais,pois ela acabara de ver uma cena que a deixou profundamente irritada.Tiago estava de frente para Louise Campbell,que por sua vez o olhava melosamente e parecia achar tudo o que o moreno falava muito engraçado.

Lilian olhou aquilo por alguns momentos,até que Louise fingindo não notar a presença da ruiva,começou a mexer no cabelo de Tiago.

--Ai Meu Deus,hoje a casa cai!--exclamou Lui.

--Li,não faça nenhum escandalo!--pediu Mary pousando sua mão bondosamente no ombro da amiga.

A ruiva saiu andando pisando forte e esbarrou propositalmente em Tiago.Este se virou para ver quem havia trombado com ele e viu sua namorada se afastando,quase correndo.

--Lily!--chamou ele.

--Ai Tiago,nem liga para ela não...fica aqui comigo!--disse Louise o puxando pelo braço,impedindo que ele saisse correndo atrás de Lilian.

--Me solta Campbell!

Tiago foi correndo atrás da ruiva mas acabou a perdendo de vista.Parou então para perguntar aos seus amigos que presenciava a cena da porta do Salão.

--Vocês sabem para onde ela foi?

--Iiih amigo,agora você pisou na bola legal!--exclamou Sirius.

--Mas vocês sabem ou não?

--Acho que ela foi para o dormitório...--respondeu Mary.

Lilian entrou no quarto e trancou a porta com um feitiço que aprendera com Remo,que nem o Alorromora conseguia deslacrar.Ela caiu na cama e fechou os olhos com raiva,não iria chorar,por que o que sentia não era tristeza,e sim ódio.

Quando estava no meio de seus desvaneios,tentando se decidir de que forma ela mataria Louise,alguém bateu na porta.

--Lily,abra a porta vai!--era Tiago.

--Volta para a Louise!Não quero falar com você!

--Mas não é o que você está pensando...

--Então ela mexer no seu cabelo é o que?Uma nova forma de se jantar?Porque essa eu não conhecia!--a cada palavra que era pronunciada pelo moreno,a raiva de Lily crescia.

--Li,você tem que entender...eu sei que eu sou lindo,gostoso,mas a gente não estava fazendo nada!Aquela mocréia desfigurada tava tentando fazer o que está ocorrendo agora,uma briga entre a gente!E mais,eu sou SEU!

--Ahhh Tiago,faça-me rir!

--Por favor Li...

Mesmo com todas as tentativas que Tiago fazia,Lilian não cedia.Um dos maiores defeitos da ruiva,era sua teimosia.O moreno,depois de um tempo,acabou se sentando atrás da porta trancada do dormitório feminino.

--Ruivinha,eu não vou sair daqui até você me escutar!

Após de,pelo menos,uma hora e meia,o moreno já estava perdendo as esperanças de fazer as pazes com a namorada.

--Olha Lilian,eu vou embora,mas não pense que eu deisti!E antes quero que você saiba que eu...er..e-eu te amo!--ele então se levantou desanimado e já estava colocando o pé no segundo degrau para o salão comunal,quando a porta do dormitório foi destrancada.

--O que você disse?--perguntou uma Lilian com o rosto abatido.

--O que você ouviu...que,eu te amo!Você pode não acreditar...--completou o moreno rapidamente,vendo a expressão de Lilian que certamente iria desdenhar da revelação do rapaz--mas é o que eu sinto...eu te amo Lilian Evans!

--Ma-mas o que estava acontecendo no Salão então?

--Ela apenas parou para perguntar para mim que profissão eu iria seguir,e do nada começou a mexer no meu cabelo.

--E por que ela tava rindo?--perguntou a ruiva fazendo cara de desconfiada.

--Também não sei,ela deve ser louca!

--Mas Tiago,amor não é uma palavra muito forte para o que nós sentimos?

--Eu não sei quanto a você Li,mas eu tenho certeza de que te amo.

Os dois então se abraçaram e deram um longo beijo.

--Hey,e aquilo que você falou:"Eu sei que eu sou lindo e gostoso..."?

--Ruivinha,você tem que estar feliz por ter um Deus Grego como eu como seu namorado!

--Ah,e quem disse que eu não consigo arranjar coisa melhor?--brincou Lilian,fazendo Tiago ficar confuso.

--E quem seria melhor que eu?

--Nem te conto Tiago Potter!--disse ela virando as costas e descendo as escadas.

Tiago ficou parado e pensou por um momento,sem muita certeza do que havia escutado de sua própria namorada.

--Lily,me explica essa história direito!

**N/A:Bom,esse capitulo ficou muito meloso para o meu gosto,mas toda fic tem q ter o seu momento meloso,não acham? **


	6. Capitulo 6

--Estive pensando...depois que o nosso amigo Tiaguito aqui,começou a namorar a Lily,deixamos de fazer a nossas travessuras de Marotos...

--Quando ele começa com esse tom é que boa coisa não é!--falou Lupin.

Os quatro Marotos estavam esticados sobre os gramados do Castelo,tomando um pouco de sol depois de semanas trancados em salas de estudos por causa dos Niem's.

--E se nós fazermos uma festa de despedida?--sugeriu Sirius.

--Dumbledore nunca vai permitir...e ainda mais,para que mais uma festa se já vai ter o Baile?

--Meu caro Aluado,no baile não poderemos beber a vontade e ainda teremos que ficar com aquelas ridiculas vestes a rigor...

--E quando aconteceria essa festa Almofadinhas?--perguntou Tiago já se animando.

--Depois do Baile de Colação,por que todos já vão estar bem animadinhos e então ficará ainda mais animada a nossa festa,se é que você me entende Pontas?--falou Sirius em um tom malicioso.

--Topo numa boa!

--Aceito,vamos fazer essa tal festa!

--Se todos aceitaram,eu também aceito!--disse um Pedro meio em duvida.

Lilian e Tiago sempre procuravam alguma sala para namorarem com tranquilidade.Entre um beijo e outro,seus hormonios faziam com que seus corpos ficassem mais colados e deixassem essas sessões de beijos cada vez mais quentes.

Uma vez,estavam tão envolvidos em um desses momentos,que quando deram por si,Tiago estava desabotoando a blusa de Lilian,que por sua vez estava vermelha que nem um pimentão.

--Vamos embora Tiago...

--Ahh vai Li,só mais um pouquinho...

--Tiagoo...--Quando a ruiva falava nesse tom com ele,o moreno já sabia que seria melhor obedecer se não quizesse um inicio de discussão.

--Tá bom vai...

Mary e Lupin,estavam cada vez mais próximos,e todos já apostavam que os dois iriam se casar depois de formados.Lui depois da noite do baile de Inverno,começou a namorar Manuelle,e Sirius jurava que não estava apaixonado,mas Tiago suspeitava que ele estivesse caidão por alguma garota,pois estava bem moderado em suas "ficadas".

--Quero fazer essa festa de despedida por que esse castelo tá com um ar eu posso dizer...romãntico!--disse Sirius em um tom meio inojado em uma noite no Salão comunal.

--Acho que você acha isso,meu amigo Almofadinhas,por que deve estar apaixonado por alguma garota.Vamos,nos conte quem foi a sortuda?

--Nada a vê Aluado,nenhuma garota é boa demais para mim!

--OH!disse o garanhão!--zombou Mary.

--Vai Sirius,nós te conhecemos,sabemos que deve ter alguém especial...afinal,você recusou sair com a Lany Butter,e o Sirius que eu conheço nunca recusaria sair com a garota mais bonita da Lufa-Lufa!

--Tá Pontas,vocês ganharam,e se eu estiver gostando de alguém?O que vocês têm a ver com isso?

--Olha isso!!Arranje uma pedra e uma martelo agora!Temos que marcar essa data na pedra...afinal,Sirius Black,o maior galinha de Hogwarts,confessou que está gostando de uma garota!--brincou Lily.

--Quem seria a felizarda Black?--perguntou uma voz feminina por trás da poltrona do garoto.

--Campbell,acho que esse assunto não tem nada a ver com você!

--Verdade,afinal,a conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro!--falou Lily rispidamente.

--Não pude deixar de escutar,mas então Black,quem foi a felizarda?

Louise e Sirius se fitaram por alguns momentos,mas antes que o rapaz pudesse falar mais alguma palavra,Lupin disse:

--Campbell,vê se some?

Ela então virou as costas,fazendo a cascata de cabelos loiros balançarem ligeiramente,e foi se sentar com suas amigas.

Finalmente chegou o dia tão esperado,o do Baile.

Um dia antes,havia sido fixado no quadro de avisos da Grifinória,que o Baile seria uma noite antes do dia da colação.

No dia seguinte ao da colação,os alunos,tanto os do sétimo ano quanto os das demais séries,iriam voltar para suas casas,e no castelo permaneceriam somentes os alunos que fariam o curso Pré treinamento para Auror.

Os Marotos,além das normais preocupações do baile,também tinham muito trabalho para ser feito a respeito da festa que aconteceria no Salão Comunal.

Só haviam sido convidados os alunos da quinta até a sétima série,e a roupa era livre,podia ser qualquer tipo de vestes.

Pedro e Sirius,estavam fazendo muitas viagens até Hogsmeade para buscar comes e principalmente,bebes.Já Tiago e Lupin,ficaram com suas namoradas,para que elas não suspeitassem de nada,pois eram as unica da Grifinória que não sabiam da festa.Eles queriam que fosse uma surpresa para elas.

Em consequência da festa dos Marotos,que eles denominaram como:"Festa Mata-Preocupação",não eram somente os alunos da sétima série que estavam em clima de excitação,mas também os demais alunos,coisa que foi percebida por Mary.

--Nossa,esse pessoal da quinta e da sexta série estão muito animados para o meu gosto...

--Impressão sua mô,acho que os setimanistas estão tão animados que contagia o salão inteiro.

--É,deve ser isso...

Quando finalmente eram cinco horas da tarde,Mary e Lily se despediram de seus amigos e subiram ao dormitório feminino.

Assim como no Baile de Inverno,Lily se demorou mais no chuveiro que o seu normal,e escolheu um lindo vestido.

Ao contrário do baile anterior,dessa vez ela havia escolhido um vestido negro,mas um pouco cintilante,e deixou os cabelos ruivos soltos.Por causa dos enfeites no vestido,não foi preciso colocar nenhum colar,somente brincos discretos e prateados.

Mary,dessa vez havia escolhido um vestido verde-água,com detalhes em azul escuro,e prendeu seus cachos negros em um belo coque,com algumas mechas cando sobre seu rosto.

--É amiga,nossa ultima festa aqui em Hogwarts hein?--falou uma Mary emocionada.

--Vamos Mary,não chore agora tá?Senão vai manchar essa maquiagem que te deixou tanto tempo ocupada!--disse Lily passando sua mão pelo rosto da amiga,em um gesto carinhoso.

--Tudo bem,não vou dar uma de Mary,a chorona.

As duas deram uma breve risada e desceram para o Salão Comunal.Lá encontoru os Marotos com suas costumeiras vestes negras, e Lui de braços dados com Manuelle.

Tiago,novamente ficou de boca aberta e sem fala."Ela não está somente linda,ela está...sensual!!Tira isso,tira isso da cabeça!!Malditos hormônios!!"

--Tiago?está durmindo é?

--Ah,desculpe Lily,mas é que você está linda!--disse ele meio abobado,parecendo ter acordado de um transe.

--Onde está o Sirius?--perguntou Lui.

--Deve estar lá embaixo...

O grupo desceu para o Salão Principal,todos com a mesma sensação,de que essa noite seria bastante especial.

(Continua...)

**N/A:Gente,nesse capitulo é uma introdução do que será o Baile.Essa noite tão especial será dividida em três capitulos...cada um dizendo como foi a noite de cada casal:Tiago e Lilian,Lupin e Mary e Sirius e ?(vcs saberão no próximo capitulo).Peguei a idéia de dividir a noite do baile assim de alguma fic que não estou lembrada o nome.Agora tenhu um pedidinho para GENTE!!!PLEASE!!BJOKS...**


	7. Capitulo 7

_N/A:Desisti da minha idéia inicial.Decidi que o Baile seria somete um capítulo.Bom aproveitem esse capitulo com bastante carinho..._

O grupo estava se dirigindo ao Saguão Principal.Lily pôde perceber que Mary olhava para cada canto do castelo com bastante carinho,e Lupin fazia o mesmo.Apesar da excitação,os dois estavam com sorrisos tristes estampados em seus rostos,pois depois de se formarem,Lupin teria que viajar pelo país para que se aprofundasse mais em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Lui lançava a Manuelle olhares com mais carinho do que se era habituado a ver entre um casal de namorados.Em seus olhos se podia ler que para ele,Manuelle Delacour era a mulher mais linda do mundo.

--Ruivinha,você está com um olhar tão melancólico...--sussurrou Tiago.

--Não se preocupe Tiago,estou apenas observando os nossos amigos.

Lilian sempre foi uma garota bastante observadora,normalmente conseguia captar detalhes que não eram percebidos por quase ninguém,e Tiago gostava muito dessa virtude de sua namorada.

--Espero que não fique triste...não aguentaria te ver a noite toda com esse sorriso...e quero te ver sorrindo.

Dizendo isso,Tiago e os outros finalmente haviam chegado no Saguão,na frente das imponentes portas do Salão Principal.

Mas então perceberam que muitos olhavam para um casal que naquele momento descia as escadas.

--Não acredito...

Sirius descia as escadas com as habituais vestes negras,digno de um maroto,com ninguem mais,ninguem menos que Louise Campbell.Ele sorria sastifeito e olhava a garota a seu lado com extremo carinho,já Louise descia as escadas com o nariz empinando e cheia de si por ter chamado a atenção de todos os setimanistas.

--É,esse Baile promete...--disse Lupin se recuperando do choque inicial.

Dumbledore apareceu a frente da multidão que esperava ansiosamente para entrar ese divertirem e disse:

--Estamos promovendo esse Baile para que vocês possam se divertir um pouco e se prepararem para enfrentarem o caos que o mundo está lá fora.Estou feliz por verem vocês com esses sorrisos no rosto,e que vocês tenham noção que mesmo que a Trevas domine a nossa comunidade,o que acho que não vai acontecer pois estaremos sempre unidos,sempre há um jeito de ser feliz.Bom,vamos deixar de tagalarice e vamos nos divertir.

Com um gesto,as portas se abriram,deixando passagem para um Salão cheio de pequenos pontos flutuantes e mesas cobertas por veludo azul marinho,do meio da pista de dança se erguia uma pequena fonte,e várias luzes piscantes iluminavam o salão ao ritmo alucinante que a banda tocava.

Todos entraram e se dirigiram á pista,sem ao menos hesitarem.

Após algumas danças,Tiago e Lilian foram se sentar,ofegantes,na mesa onde estava Lui e Manuelle.

--Onde está a Mary,Lupin e Sirius...preciso falar com vocês todos juntos.

--O que seria tão importante para te deixar tão ansioso,normalmente você é tão calmo Lui!--falou Lilian.

--É algo maravilhoso Lily...

Nesse momento,Lupin e Mary chegaram rindo e Sirius e Louise andavam imponentemente.

--Agora que estão todos juntos posso contar a melhor novidade da minha vida,na verdade não é só uma,são duas!

--Conta Lui,você está me deixando ansiosa!--disse Mary.

--É que assim,a primeira coisa é que eu percebi que Manuelle é a mulher da minha vida...

--E?--perguntou Lupin.

--Bom,eu e Manuelle estamos noivos,vamos nos casar daqui dois meses!

--Mas Lui,isso é maravilhoso!--dizendo isso Lily abraçou o amigo e depois felicitou Manuelle.

--Calma,não é só isso...Acho que vocês lembram o que aconteceu depois do Baile de Inverno imagino?

--E como poderiamos esquecer...Lui foi o primeiro,antes mesmo que eu e Pontas!--exclamou Sirius.

--Então,Manuelle confirmou ontem,ela está gravida...

--Ai Meu Deus...ai meu Deus!Preciso de um copo d'agua.--disse Lilian se abanando.

--Aêê Lui,vai virar papai!Qual vai ser o nome?--disse Tiago feliz.

--Se for menino vai ser Charlie Fox.

--E se for menina vai se chamar Fleur Delacour.--completou Manuelle.

--Muito boa escolha!

Após essas noticias tão boas,o baile se seguiu mais animadamente do que anteriormente.Todos dançavam e conversavam,bebiam e comiam.

Tiago e Lilian agora estavam em uma sala que eles haviam descoberto a pouco tempo,conversando,apenas.

--Legal que o Lui vai se casar,né?--disse Tiago deitado no colo da namorada.

--Aham...--Lily mexia distraidamente no cabelo do Tiago enquanto observava o céu que se podia ver pela a janela da sala.

--Lily,você já pensou em se casar?--perguntou o moreno subtamente.

--Já Tiago,toda menina já pensou nisso...e você?

--Já havia pensado em me casar,mas agora é a primeira vez que penso que isso pode ser realmente possivel...deve ser maravilhoso...

--Ah não sei Tiago,pode não ser tão maravilhoso assim...

--Por quê ruivinha?Não quer casar com o gostosão aqui?

--É que tem a rotina...ooow,já está tarde,vamos ir dormir!O baile já está no fim!

--O Baile já,mas a noite ainda nem começou.--disse Tiago com um sorriso malicioso.

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa,ele a puxou até a o Salão Comunal.Quando disse a senha o retrato abriu a passagem Lilian pôde ver que dentro da torre estava acontecendo uma festa muito mais animada do que o baile que acabara de acabar.

_I know a girl who's tough but sweet _

_She's so fine she can't be beat _

_Shes got everything that I desire _

_she sets the summer sun on fire_

No salão varias pessoas dançavam animadamente,tanto no chão quanto em cima das mesinhas.Naquele lugar ninguém estava parado,todos pareciam estar dançando em um mesmo compasso,com a mesma alegria.A música que tocava parecia tomar conta do corpo e fazer com que não fizesse você parar de dançar.

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy_

Lilian se deixou ser puxada para o meio do salão pelo seu namorado,os dois pareciam pertencer em um corpo só,em uma mesma sintonia.Os dois dançavam como jamais daçariam em suas vidas.

_Goin' to see her when the sun goes down _

_There ain't no finer girl in town _

_You're my girl, You're what the doctor ordered _

_A treat so sweet ya make my mouth water_

A pouca distância dali,Sirius fazia um strip tease em cima de uma das mesas,enquanto em uma das mãos tinha um garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.Louise olhava tudo enciumada.

Mary e Lupin estavam a um canto em pleno "amasso",o que não era comum dos dois,afinal,eram bastante reservados.

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy_

--Tiago,que isso?--perguntou Lilian espantada com a ousadia de Tiago que agora estava tirando a própria camisa.

--Sirius realmente sabe como esquentar uma festa!--respondeu ele com um sorriso malisioso.

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better _

_But I like candy when it's wrapped in leather _

_Someday soon I'll make her mine _

_And then I'll have Candy all the time_

--É,hoje realmente estamos propensos a cometer loucuras...--disse o moreno se referindo a Sirius que agora estava apenas de samba-canção.

Lilian quando viu a cena começou a rir,e Tiago a abraçou para tampar a visão do seu amigo apenas com trages intimas.A ruiva riu mais ainda depois do ato do namorado.

--Tiago Potter com ciumes do próprio melhor amigo?--zombou ela.

--Claro,quando a gente ama,cuida!

_I said..I said... _

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy_

Mais alguns acordes e a músicas acabou,mas nessa altura da noite Lilian e Tiago se beijavam a um canto do Salão.

"Explosões de hormônios é fogo!"pensou Lily.

--Para...--interrompeu a ruiva.Quando Tiago abriu a boca para desculpar por estar com a mão onde não devia ela falou:--Aqui tá muito cheio.

Ele olhou em volta,mas não tinha nenhuma idéia de um lugar onde eles poderiam namorar um pouco,em paz.

--Bom,sair da Torre agora é bem arriscado,por que o Filch deve estar procurando os alunos que não voltaram para suas torres depois do baile,então,acho que só tem um lugar...--disse ele meio receoso.

--Onde Senhor Tiago Potter?--perguntou Lily com medo da respota.

--No dormitório masculino...

A ruiva pensou por um momento.A unica coisa de mais greve que poderia acontecer com ela no dormitório dos garotos com seu namorado era...uma coisa,que pelos momentos que passavam juntos,dava para perceber que os dois lados queriam.

--Tá bom vai...mas Tiago..

--Calma Lily,se você não quizer não vou te obrigar a nada,poderemos ficar lá somente abraçados e nos curtindo um pouco.--disse Tiago com um olhar sério.

Ela então concordou com o olhar e pegou na mão de seu namorado para se dirigirem ao dormitório masculino.

Quano entrou pela porta,viu que o quarto era bem desorganizado.Ela olhava tudo detalhadamente, tentando descobrir cada parte da intimidade dos rapazes apenas pela bagunça.O moreno a abraçou sem saber o que fazer.Lily virou e lhe deu um beijo doce,depois desse se seguiu outros,cada vez mais quentes.Por fim os dois cairam juntos na cama do Tiago.

Bom,acho que o resto da noite não preciso contar,né?;)

**N/A:´Pessoal,estou realmente insegura em relação a esse capitulo...por favor me deixem comentários falando o que acharam dele tá bom?Ah,e a música que eu coloco na parte da festa é a "I Want Candy" do Good Charlotte(quem assistiu "Não é Mais Um Besterol Americano" sabe que música é essa,é a que toca na parte do baile d formatura do pessoal da trama),para quem quer saber como era o clima da festa ouça ess música...ela traduz tudo!hehehe...e por favor COMENTEM!Bjoks...**


	8. Capitulo 8

Os dois se encaravam que nem bobos e extremamentes sorridentes.Tiago e Lilian estavam deitados na cama no dormitório masculino.Haviam passado momentos inesqueciveis,e foram neles que perceberam o quanto se amavam.

--Tiago,vou embora...seus companheiros de quarto devem estar querendo dormirem...

--Ahh não Lily,fica vai...eles nem devem estar com sono...fica...--pediu ele a segurando antes que a garota se levantasse e fazendo uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

Ela olhou para ele e depois para a porta e novamente voltou seu olhar para o moreno.

--Tá bom vai,eu fico...

--Que bom!--disse Tiago abrindo um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

No dia seguinte,Lily acordou primeiro que Tiago,e enquanto o observava dormindo tranquilo,muito diferente do que era acordado,pensava que aquele dia seria a ultima vez que veria muitos colegas de ano.Se levantou e colocou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente,a camisa de Tiago,foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e dar um jeito em seus cabelos quando sentiu alguém a abraçando pelas costas.

--Já de pé Ruivinha?

--Claro Tiago,esqueceu que é hoje que vai ser a nossa colação??os nossos pais devem estar nos esperando!

--hm!É mesmo né?--disse ele fazendo uma careta mostrando que havia se esquecido da festa de formatura.

--Eu vou para o meu dormitório para me arrumar para o café...

--Que horas vai começar a festa?

--Acho que lá pela uma da tarde...Esse ano Dumbledore está caprichando na decoração!--exclamou Lily que agora olhava pela a janela do quarto enquanto terminava de amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

--Você tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um pouquinho?

--Não Tiago...

--Só mais um pouquinho vai!Foi tão bom passar a noite com você!--insistiu o moreno fazendo biquinho.

Lilian o abraçou e o encarou com extremo carinho.Enquanto passava a mão pelo o cabelo agora mais bagunçado que o normal do namorado,lhe sussurrou:

--Hoje foi a melhor noite da minha vida Tiago!--e abriu um lindo sorriso,fazendo com que o rapaz também abrisse um sorriso igual e se beijaram docemente.

Depois de se despedirem,Lily se encaminhou para o dormitório feminino pensando no que sua mãe iria dizer quando lhe contasse da noite anterior.Sem perceber como,descobriu que já estava parada à porta de seu dormitório.

Ela virou a maçaneta mas descobriu que a porta estava trancada,tentou o Alorromora e nada.Quando já estava se virando para ir se sentar no Salão Comunal,que no momento estava cheio de estudantes que iriam embarcar para suas casas,a porta começou e ser destrancada.

Parado a porta,a ruiva viu Remo Lupin a olhando bastante constragido e Mary logo atrás dele,bastante vermelha mas mesmo assim radiante.

Lily olhou do rapaz para a amiga e novamente para o rapaz e logo entendeu a situação.

--Senhorita Roberts...

--Desculpa Lily por te deixar para fora do quarto mas é que...

--Você vai conversar comigo nesse exato momento!

Mary lançou um olhar preocupado a Lupin,e o mandou ir para o café na frente por que ela iria conversar com a amiga.

--Me desculpa Lily...--começou ela,quando as duas já estavam sozinhas no dormitório e com a porta novamente trancada.

--Aaai Mary,não acredito que aconteceu no mesmo dia!!

Mary por um instante ficou instática em consequencia da frase da amiga.Mas depois de alguns segundos ,sua face que antes se encontrava em uma expressão tensa,se abriu em um sorriso bobo.

--Você e o Tiago...--começou a ela lançando à ruiva um olhar significativo.

Lily,por sua vez,fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça enquanto sorria um sorriso igualmente bobo,e mordiscava o lábio inferior.

Quem entrasse no quarto naquele momento,iria jurar que as duas amigas haviam ganhado na loteria,pois elas pulavam juntas e se abraçavam ao mesmo tempo.

--Não acredito que aconteceu com a gente na mesma noite!Que Emoção!

Depois de muita pulação,as duas se encaminharam para o Salão Principal,que naquele momento já estava vazio,com apenas os alunos do sétimo ano que haviam acordado muito tarde.Chegando à mesa,Lily notou que Sirius se encontrava com uma cara emburrada e grandes olheiras,Lupin e Tiago conversavam,mas Remo parecia estar com uma expressão um pouco preocupada.Quando a ruiva se sentou a sua frente,ele lhe lançou um olhar constrangido,novamente,o que fez a garota soltar uma risadinha.

--Não se preocupe Reminho!

O vermelhão da face do rapaz se intensificou,fazendo com que Lily,Tiago e Mary soltassem uma bela risada.O unico que não teve nenhuma reação foi Sirius.

--Que foi Siricutico?--perguntou Mary percebendo o desanimo do amigo.

--Nada não!

--Sirius levou um fora dos grandes!--respondeu Lui que havia acabado de chegar e agora estava se sentando.--a jiringuça da Campbell disse que ele era muito exibido e beijou o Flunbucly na frente dele!Isso depois que ela e o Flun já estavam bêbados!

--Aaai Sirius,você é muito mais superior que ela!--disse Lily tentando animar o rapaz que agora estava encarando seu prato de mingau como se ele fosse muito interessante.

--Vai Almofadinhas!Não dê juz a esse seu apelido fru fru!Erga essa cabeça e ande em frente,principalmente na direção da Ishimiro da Corvinal,que é muito bonita!AI!--brincou Tiago mas acabou levando um tapão na cabeça,dado pela sua namorada.--Liii...você sabe que é o eterno Lírio do meu humilde jardim!

Mas mesmo com as brincadeiras e palhaçadas de Tiago e Lui,Sirius não havia tido nenhuma melhora.Mas quando seus amigos haviam dado um tempo para ele e comentavam sobre a formatura que ocorreria em algumas horas,seu rosto se iluminou e um sorriso maroto.

--Lily,você me empresta o Pontas rapidinho?

--Bom,é claro...--respondeu ela sem entender,mas não pôde terminar a frase pois Sirius já estava correndo pelo Salão com um Tiago sem entender nada sendo puxado pelo braço.

--O que eles vão aprontar demorou esse cap!!!mas tudo bem,demorou mas chegou!!Eu sei que ele não tá muito legal e não tem nenhuma novidade,mas o próximo promete!algumas coisinhas para vocês ficarem curiosos: 

**"Sirius o que você vai escrever ai?HAHAHA... **

**-Fica quieto Pontas! **

**-Mas Almofadinhas,faz cócegas! **

**-Você tem cócegas aqui?"**


	9. Capitulo 9

--Vamos Pontas,ande rápido!

--Mas o que aconteceu Almofadinhas?

--Tive a melhor idéia da minha vida,vamos fazer a nossa passagem por essa escola ficar na história!--disse Sirius com um brilho fanatico no olhar.

--Almofadinhas,Almofadinhas...o que você está tramando??

Mas Sirius não parava para explicar ao seu amigo,contuava a correr fazendo com que Tiago ficasse em seu encalço.

--Mamãe!Papai!

Senhor e senhora Evans entrava pelo Salão Principal,olhando a estrutura do castelo em seus mininos detalhes,afinal,como eram trouxas nunca haviam estado em um castelo ou em Hogwarts.

--Minha filha!--falou a Julie Evans,uma mulher loira de olhos incrivelmente verdes semelhantes aos de sua filha--esses são os seus amigos?

--Sim Mamãe--respondeu Lily enquanto se soltava do abraço dado pelo seu pai,Johnny Evans,um senhor de meia idade,de olhar de terminado e de cabelos ruivos.--esse é Remo Lupin,Mary Roberts que você já conhece,Lui Fox.

--Mas cadê o tal de Tiago Potter,o seu namorado?--perguntou o Sr Evans com um certo tom ciumento.

--Ele foi literalmente carregado pelo melhor amigo dele,o Sirius Black.

--Querida,vá se arrumar,vamos estar lá no jardim esperando a festa começar.

--Mas mamãe,a Petúnia não veio?

--Não Filha,você sabe como ela é!--respondeu a senhora com um olhar tristonho para sua filha enquanto acariciava o seu rosto delicado.

Depois disso,os garotos também encontraram os animados Srs Roberts,a familia Fox que era bem educada e de bom coração,os Lupin que eram bastante simpáticos e também os desagradaveis Black.

--Ai Meu Deus,por que fui aceitar fazer isso?--disse Tiago fingindo falar com o teto.

--Pontas fica quieto se não sai tudo borrado!

--Almofadinhas,o que você está escrevendo ai?HAHAHAHA...

--Pontas,será que dá para você ficar quieto?

--Mas é que faz cócegas!

--Você tem cócegas aqui?

--Tenho ué!

--Pronto,terminei,ficou ótimo!--disse Sirius admirando o seu trabalho.

--Pára de olhar ow!e dá logo esse pincel que eu vou escrever em você também!

Lilian colocou um vestido de verão azul claro,de tecido leve e amarrava uma parte de seu cabelo enquanto observava Mary colocando um vestido também de verão mas rosa.

Pensava que desde quando Tiago saiu correndo com Sirius não o havia mais visto,e ela estava ansiosa para apresentar ele para seus pais,e claro,também estava ansiosa por conhecer a família de seu namorado,os Potter.Ela já ouvira muitas histórias sobre eles.Essa familia tinha a fama de ser bastante alegre e cheia de amigos,bem "a la Tiago".

Quando chegou ao Saguão Principal encontrou o moreno conversando com Sirius aos cochichos.A ruiva temendo ouvir algo que não devia começou a se aproximar fazendo a maior quantidade de barulho possivel.Felizmente Tiago percebeu a aproximação da garota.

--Lily,hoje você vai ser a garota mais feliz do mundo!

--Por que Tiago?

--Você vai ter a honra de conhecer os Potter!e Sirius venha comigo também.Mamãe quer saber como você está!

Lilian,Tiago e Sirius andaram por uma distância razoavel do gramado até chegar a um grupo de pessoas bem vestidas e com risadas barulhentas.

--Titi!Como vai você filho!--disse uma mulher de cabelos castanhos até os ombros e lisos,a senhora Potter.--e essa deve ser a famosa Lilian Evans?

--Prazer Sra Potter!--cumprimentou a ruiva bastante sorridente só que constrangida.

--Tiaguito,meu filhão!--o homem que estava ao lado da sr Potter começou a bagunçar o cabelo do Tiago.Lily percebeu que ele tinha os cabelos revoltos que nem os do filho.--Deixe-me dar uma olhada em você...humm...você já é um homem!e você realmente tem bom gosto!Querida,você viu a Srta Evans?Ela não é linda?

--Sim querido,eu a vi,e também a achei muito bonita!Ah,Titi,sua prima está aqui!

--A Gigi?Mas o que ela veio fazer aqui?

--Dumbledore a admitiu para fazer o curso de Auror com vocês!

--Legal!Onde ela está?

--Perto do lago...

Enquanto andavam em direção ao grande Lago da propriedade de Hogwarts,Tiago explicou a Lily e Sirius que a tal Gigi se chamava na verdade Giulia Potter,que sua mãe era italiana e seu pai era Tomas Potter,irmão do Sr Potter.

Quando chegaram a beira,encontraram uma garota sentada,jogando pedrinhas na superificie calma do lago.

--Gigi!--chamou Tiago.

--Tiaguito!--Giulia havia se levantado.Lily sentiu que Sirius ao seu lado havia ficado pasmo com a garota,pois sem dúvida ela era muito bonita.A cascata de cabelos castanhos combinava muito bem com os olhos cor de mel da garota e sua pele alva.

--Hmmm Tiaguito,com namorada!E você que falava que nunca iria se apaixonar!Prazer Lily!--cumprimentou a garota depois de ser apresentada à ruiva--e esse quem é?

--Ah,é o meu melhor amigo,o Sirius Black!

--Olá gata!--falou Sirius com um jeito galanteador enquanto piscava um olho.

--Bastante atirado esse seu amigo hein!Mas vamos embora porque a cerimônia já está começando!

Todos os setimanistas se sentaram nas primeiras cadeiras na frente do pequeno palco que havia sido montado para a ocasião.Em cima do mesmo se encontrava todos os professores da escola e claro,o diretor Dumbledore.

--É com muito orgulho que digo que essa turma do sétimo ano foi uma das melhores que tivemos aqui em nossa instituição!e também é com sastifação que digo que aqui nesse grupo de alunos,encontram-se muitos corajosos que decidiram lutar pela a nossa causa,mas também tem as outras profissões que também serão muito uteis contra essa guerra que acontece em nosso mundo.Espero que todos sejam felizes!

Uma salva de palmas foram dadas.Prof McGonagall se levantou e foi até o lugar onde o diretor antes se encontrava.Ela tirou de um bolso interno um rolo de pergaminho e começou a chamar os nomes.

"Começaremos pelos alunos da Covinal:Adams,Ann!"

Uma jovem de cabelos negros e armados se levantou e foi pegar o seu diploma.

"Arms,Horroy"

E assim foi até chegar os alunos da Lufa-lufa,que com a mesma rapidez passou,e logo em seguida começaram os alunos da Sonserina e por final os alunos da Grifinória.

Lilian estava bastante ansiosa por receber seu diploma.

"Black,Sirius!"

Sirius lançou a Tiago um sorriso maroto e se levantou para pegar o seu diploma.

"Fox,Lui"

O rapaz respirou fundo,olhou para trás onde se encontrava sua familia e Manuelle e também se dirigiu ao palco.

"Evans,Lilian"

A ruiva deu um selinho em seu namorado e deu um tchauzinho para seus pais.

"Potter,Tiago!"

Houve uma gritaria dada pela parte "Potteriana" do público,fazendo com que Tiago levantasse os braços e desse um urro como se tivesse ganhado uma partida de Quadribol,fazendo com que grande parte do publico caisse na risada.

"Roberts,Mary"

A jovem chorava emocionada enquanto se dirigia ao palanque.

--Por favor alunos,todos posicionados para a foto de formatura!

Um homenzinho veio com uma grande maquina a bateu a foto,fazendo com que saisse uma grande quantidade de fumaça do lugar onde se localizava o flash,deixando varios alunos com a visão embaçada.

--É aqui,meus queridos,que termino essa celebração...

--Professor,eu e meu amigo podemos te fazer uma homenagem?--perguntou Sirius meio hesitante.

--Claro meu filho.

--Bom então--disse ele indo um pouco a frente dos seus colegas,e se dirigindo á Tiago--Pontas,está preparado?

--Sim...PAAAAI,a máquina está pronta?--gritou o moreno em direção ao Sr Potter,que por sua vez lhe fez um sinal de ok.

--E essa é a nossa homenagem ao Titio Dumbie!

Sirius e Tiago levantaram as tunicas e mostraram nada mais e nada menos que suas nadegas com a frase:"Tio Dumbie,nós te amamos!".

A reações foram diversificadas,Alguns levaram a mão á boca horrorizados,outros acharam aquilo um absurdo,outros riam com desdém e outros soltavam gargalhadas,no ultimo grupo se encontrava os Potter e o próprio Dumbledore.

--Muito Bem garotos,muito obrigada pela a homenagem!--disse o velho diretor batendo palmas e secando as lágrimas dos olhos por causa das gargalhadas.

Sirius e Tiago desceram a escadinha que tinha para acesso ao palco com grande sastifação.Enquanto eles recebiam tapinhas nas costas do outros formandos por causa da proeza,Lily passou bastante rápido pelos dois.

--Hey ruivinha,me espere!--falou Tiago segurando a garota pelo braço.Ela então olhou para a mão que a segurava e depois para o rosto de seu dono.

--Tiago Potter,nunca mais olhe na minha cara!

E saiu andando com passos pesados.


	10. Capitulo 10

Lilian saiu andando no meio da multidão,deixando um Tiago sem palavras.

--Tiaguito,o que aconteceu com a ruiva?--Perguntou Giulia.

--Ela ficou nervosa comigo,mas eu não sei por quê!

--Será que foi por que você mostrou a sua bunda para todos os pais?e falando nisso,Tiaguinho,você ta com tudo em cima!

--Obrigada Gigi.--respondeu o rapaz com um meio sorriso.--Vou tentar falar com ela... Sirius e Giulia ficaram para trás.Black ficou feliz com a deixa do amigo,agora poderia dar mais investidas na prima dele,mas para seu desagrado Mary,Lui,Remo e Pedro logo apareceram.

--Nossa,a Lily passou que nem furacão por mim!O que aconteceu com ela?--perguntou Mary.

--Ficou nervosa por causa da nossa homenagem ao Titio Dumbie!Não sei por quê,a maioria achou engraçado!

--Espera ae Sirius,você viu qual foi a reação dos Evans?--perguntou Lui.

--Como eu poderia?Não sei se vocês viram,mas eu estava de costas! Lui e Mary trocaram um olhar significativo,os dois sabiam o motivo da ruiva estar nervosa naquele momento,ela estava com medo que seus pais tivessem uma má impressão de Tiago.

Lilian andava com passos pesados pelo gramado da propriedade.Quando já estava na soleira do Portão Principal do castelo,ela sentiu Tiago a segurando novamente.Quando ela se virou para olha-lo,bufou e revirou os olhos.Será que ele não entendia que ela não queria mais vê-lo?

--Li,me explique o por quê de você estar nervosa comigo!

--Você nem desconfia senhor Potter?--disse ela cruzando os braços a frente do peito.

--Foi por causa da homenagem?--Lilian bufou novamente--Ai Li,isso não é motivo para tudo isso...você acha que aquelas mães gostaram da minha mercadoria aqui?Pois saiba que ela é toda sua!

--Esse é o problema Tiago,não sei se as outras mães gostaram,mas creio que a MINHA não gostou!

Tiago parou por um instante.Ele não havia pensado nisso...nos pais de Lilian,o sr e a sra Evans,que tipo de coisa que eles estariam pensando dele naquele momento?Boa coisas não seriam...

--Ai Lily,eu não pensei nisso...--disse o rapaz abaixando a cabeça e massageando a parte superior do nariz,percebendo a burrada que havia feito.

--É,você não pensou nos meus pais,você não desconfiava que seria hoje que eu lhe apresentaria a eles?

O moreno ficou calado.

--Passar bem Potter!

A ruiva entrou no castelo sem dizer mais nada.

--E então Pontas,o que aconteceu?

--Ela está nervosa comigo por que eu não imaginei que como eu,ela iria me apresentar aos pais dela.

--Que mancada Tiago!Meus pesames!--disse Lui dando palmadinhas amigaveis nas costas do moreno.

--Vamos lá Tiaguito!Vai ter uma festinha para os pais dos formandos no Salão Principal de vocês,e nessas festinhas tem...--começou Giulia.

--Bebidas!--completou Sirius com um brilho diferente no olhar.

--E aposto que a Titia me dá permissão para beber Uísque de fogo!

--Se você quizer Gigi,eu dou uísque na sua boquinha!

--Se você quiser Sirius...--Gigi se aproximou perigosamente do amigo de seu primo e cochichou--eu te dou um belo de um pontapé no juninho aí!

Sirius fez uma careta de dor imaginando o pontapé da garota,o que provocou várias risadas de Lui,que quase rolava no chão de tanto rir.

--Vão vocês,eu vou para o dormitório!--falou Tiago antes de começar a andar rapidamente para a Torre da Grifinória.

--Vamos,ele vai ficar bem!--disse Lupin.

O que os Marotos não sabiam era que havia um certo ser intragavel com uma grande sede de vingança ouvindo o que eles conversavam."Então quer dizer que o Potter-perfeito e a Evans-intragável brigaram?Muuuito bem!"

Lily andava chateada pelos corredores enquanto soltava vários palavrões a respeito do ser repugnante que um dia ela chamou de namorado.

"Como aquele idiota esqueceu que eu iria apresenta-lo aos meus pais?Para ver o quanto ele se importa com o nosso relacionamento!ou melhor,se importava,por que afinal,eu não vou querer namorar um idiota que esquece que vai conhecer os próprios sogros e ainda por acima faz aquela homenagem ridicula!Eu gostaria de saber qual foi a reação dos pais do Sirius!".Nessa hora a ruiva não aguentou e acabou sorrindo,imaginando a cara de nojo que foi feita pela a esnobe Sra Black.

--Humm...rindo sozinha pelos corredores Evans?--disse uma voz arrastada ás costas da ruiva.

--Malfoy,o que você está fazendo aqui?Não deveria estar lá fora conversando com as antas mancas dos seus amigos?--respondeu a garota sarcástica.

--Tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer!--Lucio Malfoy a devorava com os olhos.

--Malfoy,pare de me olhar desse jeito,estou ficando inojada!

O rapaz rapidamente prendeu Lilian entre ele e a parede.

--Finalmente foi chegada a hora da minha vingança!

Tiago estava sentado em sua cama,com o Mapa do Maroto em suas mãos,observado Lilian andar pelos corredores,certamente o xingando.Mas um outro bonequinho lhe chamou atenção,era Lucio Malfoy.

"Porque esse almofadinha está seguindo a Lily?"

Apreensivo,o moreno notou que finalmente o bonequinho intitulado como sendo a ruiva parou,e o do Malfoy também.Por breves momentos,ele pôde observar que os dois conversaram,mas então repentinamente Malfoy a prendeu na parede. Tiago decidira que já vira demais,estava na hora de agir.Levantou rapidamente e se encaminhou até o corredor do segundo andar.

--O que você está pensando sua lesma reumática?--perguntou Lilian horrorizada enquanto via o brilho doentio existente nos olhos frios do rapaz que a prendia a contra-gosto.

--Vou me vingar e vingar meu amigo Snape de todas as humilhações causadas pelo seu namoradinho,o Potter!

--E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

--Ora,ora Evans,será que você não percebeu?Você é a coisa mais preciosa que o Potter têm,e para me vingar eu eu posso dizer...possui-la!

--Malfoy,você é doente!--disse a ruiva em uma voz fraca.

--Sabe Evans,apesar desse seu geniosinho,até que você é gostosa!

Malfoy,sem esperar a reação da garota,a segurou pelo pescoço e a forçou abrir a boca,e lhe beijou.Ele enfiava aquela lingua nojenta dele na boca dela,enquanto explorava o corpo de Lilian com a mão livre. A ruiva apesar de estar sentindo nojo daquele momento,não conseguia fazer nada,pois o rapaz era bem mais forte que ela.

Ao longe,a garota começou a ouvir passos. "Tomara que seja o Tiago". Pensou Lílian. Mas, infelizmente, não era Tiago, mas sim alguém que só poderia piorar a sua situação. Severo Snape.

--Severo! Você também quer aproveitar? – Disse Malfoy.

-- Nossa, Lucio, como você é generoso! – Disse o nojento Snape, que se aproximava com as mãos abrindo e fechando.

-- Me soltem! – Berrou Lílian com os dois a agarrando, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem. Lílian não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Ela queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo, que as últimas horas tivessem sido apenas um pesadelo. Que ela voltasse a sua vida antiga, com Tiago. Ela o queria de volta.

De repente, Lílian pareceu ver dois pontos amarelados, mas quando piscou, eles haviam sumido. De repente, Malfoy caiu no chão, logo após, Snape. Lílian piscou, sem acreditar, e quando olhou para o outro lado, viu Tiago. Ele estava vermelho.

-- Ti-ti-Tiago? – Disse Lílian. Uma alça de seu vestido estava rasgada e a outra estava caindo.

--Você está bem, Lily? – Disse Tiago carinhosamente, apesar de estar muito irritado.

Lílian não se segurou, ela se jogou no garoto.

--Tiago,Obrigada!Não sei o que teria acontecido de verdade se você não tivesse aparecido!Esse Malfoy sujo e podre!!– Disse Lílian agarrada ao rapaz, mais uma vez, com as lágrimas encharcando seus olhos verdes. Ela o encarou. Seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados, também estavam cheios de lágrimas.

--Calma..shh...já passou,esse idiota não tascará nem mais um dedo em você,mas por favor, me perdoa?

-- Ah, Tiago, é claro que eu te perdôo! – Disse Lílian o beijando. Este fora o beijo mais apaixonado que já haviam trocado. Pois esse beijo selou uma lição que eles guardariam para sempre. Nunca se deve deixar quem se ama, e sempre se deve perdoar.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Cap 11-Despedidas...**

O dia anterior fora bastante conturbado para Lilian.Apesar de não ter ocorrido nada por consequencia da interferencia de Tiago,Lily ainda estava um pouco asssustada,e triste,mas esse ultimo sentimento também tinha outra razão.Naquele dia Mary,Lupin, e também Pedro partiriam para suas casas,enquanto Tiago,Sirius,Lily e Giulia ficariam para fazer o pós graduado em DCAT.

Todos estavam no Salão Comunal,os olhos azuis claros de Mary estava vermelhos d etanto chorar,igual aos verdes de Lily,Giulia estava um pouco abalada pela a tristeza do resto do pessoal,mas não estava triste pois havia conhecido eles a apenas um dia.Tiago,Sirius,Lupin e Pedro faziam mais barulho que o normal,era impressionante a maneira deles de expressar a tristeza de se separarem,simplesmente rindo mais e mais alto que o normal!!Mas Lily sabia que eles não estavam ligando pois sabiam que a amizade deles era tão forte que não seria dois meses distante que a estragaria.

Quando chegou a tarde,Mary e Lily andavam de braços dados pelos corredores,enquanto o malão da morena vinha flutuando atrás das duas,Tiago e Sirius carregavam os malões de Pedro e Lupin,e repetiam que só estavam fazendo aquilo por que ficariam muito tempo separados,e Giulia havia ficado no dormitório ainda desarrumando sua mala.

Chegando ao Saguão de Entrada,Mary e Lily trocaram mais um abraço.

- Ai,amiga,quando terminar esse pós graduado me procure lá em Londres,no Centro de Treinamento de Medi-bruxos...-Mary falava enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas e dava um pequeno soluço-é pertinho do ministério...

- Claro Mary,vou te procurar e nós vamos dar uma boa festa...e se cuida,tá?

Tiago abraçou Lupin e depois Pedro...mas não era bem clima de despedida que existia entre eles,e sim clima de fim de festa,mais pareciam que eles iriam se ver no dia seguinte e se gabariam de quantas garotas haviam ficado na festança do dia anterior.

- Aê Aluado,se você trair a Maryzinha nessa sua viajem de estudo para ser professor,tu tá ferrado na minha mão vio!-brincou Sirius enquanto dava um soquinho brincalhão no ombro do amigo.

- Não só na mão dele...mas na minha também!!-completou tiago dando um sorriso.

- Formandos que irão partir,por favor se organizem em fila para que possam embarcar nas carroagens!-Filch berrou com a sua voz rouca.

Tiago abraçou Lily por trás,Sirius se postou ao lado do casal.Mary,Lui,Lupin e Pedro deram um ultimo sorriso e entraram na fila,conversando um pouco.

- Não esqueçam de escrever!!- gritou Lilian enquanto acenava sentindo seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas novamente.-Putz,acho que tenho problemas nas minhas gladulas lacrimais...-disse a ruiva se abraçando ao namorado e afundando seu rosto no peito dele pois mais lágrimas insistiam em escorrer pelo o seu rosto.

- Lily,daqui dois meses o veremos novamente! Não precisa ficar assim!-disse Sirius passando amão no topo da cabeça ruiva.

- Verdade ruivinha...pense que só estamos de férias...

- É,mas não será mais como antes!! Agora somos adultos...e viraremos aurores em breve,então teremos que enfrentar essa maldita guerra...-Lilian tira seu rosto do peito de Tiago e olha para os dois rapazes- será que vocês ainda não tem noção do que está por vir?

- Ruivinha...eu sei que essa guerra te assusta,mas não é motivo para ficarmos tristes e melancólicos...não sei se você lembra do que Dumbledore nos disse no Baile de Fim de Ano,que deveremos tentar ser felizes...

- Tá bom...tá bom...vamos para a Torre?-disse a ruiva limpando o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas.

- é,vamos...por que ainda tenho uma certa Potter para conquistar...

Tiago e Lilian trocaram um olhar exasperado,Sirius teria que ter muita lábia e charme para conquistar Giulia,disso o casal tinha certeza.

Giulia finalmente havia terminado de arrumar suas roupas no armário do dormitório,naquele momento as unicas garotas que ocupava o quarto era Lilian e ela,pois o resto das garotas haviam voltado para suas casas.

A garota descia as escadas para o Salão Comunal distraidamente enquanto ainda olhava com espanto para a construção de pedra que era o castelo,quando ela bateu com força no peito de alguém.Ela olhou para cima e reconheceu ser Sirius,a menina rolou os olhos e bufou.Giulia deu um passo para o lado mas Sirius a seguiu e continuou na sua frente.

- Hey,será que o Tico e Teco pifaram? Não está vendo que estou querendo passar?-ela disse o encarando.

Como o rapaz era bem mais alto que Giulia,ele fingiu que não havia visto ninguém.

- Quem está aí...não estou vendo ninguém!-então a garota dá um puxão nas vestes de Sirius mostrando que não estava gostando nem um pouco da brincadeira dele- Ah,você está aí...a mais linda garota que já vi!

- Ah,corta essa Black...deixe-me passar...

- Pague o pedágio...

Giulia rolou os olhos novamente e cruzou os braços a frente do peito.

- E qual é o preço?

- Um beijo no gostosão aqui...-Sirius responde com um sorriso galante.

A garota também sorri e se aproxima do rapaz.O moreno já estava de olhos fechados e bocas entreabertas a espera dos lábios da Potter quando ouve um sussurro:

- Nem morta seu cachorro...-e Giulia o empurra enquanto passa,deixando para tras um Black pasmo.

Lilian e Tiago que ainda estavam no Salão Comunal,vê que Giulia anda em direção a eles com um expressão nada boa,os dois se entreolham no vamente antes da ruiva perguntar:

- O que houve Gi?

- o Sirius que fica dando em cima de mim...

Tiago dá uma risadinha e Lilian o acompanha.Eles sabiam que tudo estava começando novamente


	12. Capitulo 12

Lilian estava em quarto onde no berço tinha um bebê de aproximadamente 1 ano,de cabelos negros e olhos verdes,como os dela...o bebê a olhava com espanto,e ela mesmo não sabendo de quem se tratava sorriu com carinho para ele,sentia que o amava,e quando chegava perto do bebê para abraça-lo,a porta do quarto foi escancarado com violência e...

- Lilyyyyy...acordaaaaa!!!!Primeiro dia de cursoooo!!!- Giulia havia se jogado em cima da ruiva,já usando um jeans escuro,uma blusinha branca e por cima um suéter azul claro.

- Gi...já acordou?Como conseguiu acordar antes de mim?- Lily perguntou ainda sonolenta enquanto tirava com delicadeza suas pernas debaixo dos cobertores.

- Ansiedade...sempre fico assim...- a garota respondeu dando um sorriso enquanto mexia em uma mexa lisa de seus cabelos castanhos.- vá se trocar,quero acordar os meninos...

- Acordar os meninos?-a ruiva falou colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro enquanto colocava uma calça jeans clara.-Como assim?

- Ué...quero fazer uma brincadeirinha de primeiro dia de aula...-Lilian pôde perceber que nos olhos de Giulia tinha um brilho malicioso,a lembrando de Sirius.

- Hum...tá bom...-A ruiva já havia colocado uma camiseta rosa,escovado os dentes,colocado os tênis brancos e penteava os cabelos ruivos.- Mas não judie dos coitados...Lui está meio estressado por não estar com Manuelle nos primeiros meses de gestação e não tente fazer o Sirius ficar ainda mais mal por não conseguir te conquistar...

- Ta bom...eu prometo que não judiarei muito deles...-então um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto da garota- mas não digo nada em relação ao Ti...

Mas Lílian não pôde dizer mais nada pois Giulia saiu do quarto a deixando para trás e gritando para a ruiva não demorar e que ela já estava indo ao dormitório masculino.

-Ai Meu Deus...-ela resmungou baixinho enquanto saia do quarto.

As duas jovens subiram as escadas de acesso aos quartos dos meninos em silêncio e abriram com cuidado a porta intitulada "Quarto do sétimo ano" para que a mesma não rangesse e acordasse nenhum deles.Lilian foi em direção à cama de Tiago e o olhou durmir.O moreno estava com o cobertor até a cintura e sem camisa,a cabeça dele estava tombada para o lado,fazendo com que seus cabelos negros caíssem charmosamente no rosto sereno dele.A ruiva porém observou um pouco mais o tórax dele,estava bem definido por causa dos exaustivos treinos de quadribol e pensando em uma certa noite ela sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior,sabia muito bem como acorda-lo.A jovem subiu na cama e engatinhou com cuidado por cima de Tiago para não acorda-lo antes da hora,chegou bem perto da orelha dele e disse em um sussurro:

- Ta na hora de acordar garotão...- e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele carinhosamente.Tiago não abriu os olhos,apenas os arregalou com espanto e surpresa por ter sido acordado daquele jeito,a ruiva sorriu de forma maliciosa quando viu o efeito que havia feito no namorado,o sentindo todo arrepiado. Lílian aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou com carinho,fazendo com que seus cabelos ruivos ficassem roçando o pescoço dele intencionalmente.,Tiago colocou as mãos dele na cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto de si.Mas a ruiva apesar de estar bem mais brincalhona do que antes,logo acabou com a sessão de agarramento pensando em não fazer uma daquelas cenas enquanto Giulia e os outros estivessem no quarto,deixando o moreno um pouco decepcionado.

- Ruivinha...você está louca em me acordar desse jeito?- Ele perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava com Lílian ainda em cima dele.

- Aprendi com você...-Ela respondeu descendo da cama com desanimo,e puxando as cobertas de Tiago que se encontrava com uma samba-canção.-Agora levante-se que não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula...

E nesse momento um grito pôde ser escutado no mesmo dormitório.O casal olhou imediatamente do canto de onde havia sido a origem do grito e encontrou uma cena hilária,pelo o que parecia,Giulia havia ido até a cama de Sirius e colocou algumas formigas no leito,fazendo com que quando ele sentisse os insetos andando e seu corpo pulasse da cama,mas nesse processo,Sirius havia caído em cima de Giulia.

- Bom dia Gigi...que bela maneira de me acordar hein?-ele disse em um sorriso malicioso,mas Giulia não era fraca não,e respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Algo a sua altura Siricutico...gostou?

-Oh se gostei...principalmente agora!- Black já se aproximava da garota que estava embaixo dele,mas Giulia foi mais rápida e o empurrou para o lado,o deixando deitado de barriga para cima.A Potter se levantou e bateu a roupa da poeira e com um sorriso vitorioso estendeu a mão para ajudar Sirius se levantar,para depois ir até a cama de Lui e acorda-lo fazendo montinho.

-Temos um professor novo,um tal de Sr Gregory.- disse Lílian vendo seu horário de aulas do curso.- e a nossa primeira aula é de Maldições Imperdoáveis,depois teremos a de Primeiro Socorrros e a ultima é de Defesa Pessoal e Corporal.

- Então temos um dia bom até...-falou Sirius com a boca cheia de torradas- Depois teremos o dia livre?

- Pelo que parece sim...

- Melhor não enrolarmos mais...temos que ir até a Ala Norte para ver a aula sobre Maldições...-Lui já estava se levantando quando disse isso.Ele estava com uma aparência abatida,e todos sabiam o motivo,era preocupação com Manuelle.A francesa havia mandando uma coruja para Lui dizendo que estava muito bem e que a medi-bruxa que ela havia visitado havia dito que o bebê era uma menina,então o nome dela seria Fleur.

O resto do pessoal concordou e deixou o café-da-manhã de lado para se dirigirem para a sala de aula. Chegando na classe,dentro dela eles puderam ver vários rostos conhecidos e alguns desconhecidos. A sala de aula eles puderem notar já não era as que eles usavam nas aulas no sétimo ano. Suas carteiras estavam organizadas de forma que se assemelhasse a uma arquibancada,e ela tinham a mesa grudada na cadeira(carteira universitária).

Tiago e Lilian se sentaram na filera da frente de onde Sirius,Giulia e Lui se sentaram e esperaram conversando e rindo alto,chamando atenção de algumas pessoas e algumas meninas ainda olhavam um pouco feio para Lily,ainda tinha na escola algumas das eternas fãs de Sirius e Tiago,mas nessa altura do campeonato a ruiva já não se incomodava muito com esses olhares.

Então em passos rápidos e ansiosos um homem de meia-idade entrou na sala de aula trajando veste azul marinho.Seus cabelos negros estavam penteados para trás e seus olhos azuis anil brilhavam intensamente.Os garotos puderam ouvir algumas meninas suspirarem quando o viram.

- Bom dia...meu nome é David Gregory...e serei seu professor de Maldições Imperdoáveis...bom,vamos ao que interessa.-o homem se sentou de forma descontraída na mesa de professores e olhou a classe com um olhar penetrante.- Alguém aqui sabe quais são as três Maldições Imperdoáveis e suas conseqüências?

Lílian levantou a mão imediatamente, e esperou a permissão do professor para que ela pudesse falar.Quando ela recebeu a mesma,ela disse com convicção.

- As seguintes: Crucio- que provoca dor intensa,Império- que dá ao atacante total domínio sobre a vitima e o Avada Kedrava- que provoca a morte imediata.

- Muito Bem Srta...

-Srta Evans...

- Isso...Srta Evans...-ele disse com os olhos brilhando- e belo par de olhos verdes a srta tem!

A ruiva sentiu as maçãs do rosto ficar um pouco avermelhadas mas sorriu agradecida, e então virou o rosto para Tiago que a olhava com indignação.

-Não acredito que aquele coroa te cantou!-resmungou Tiago enquanto desviava de alguns alunos de outras casas que iam de um lado para outro.

- Ele não me cantou Tiago,ele me fez um elogio..só...-respondeu Lílian em um tom divertido.

-Te cantou sim...e o pior de tudo é que você gostou!- ele respondeu balançando a cabeça fazendo com que sua franja balançasse um pouco para os lado.

- Tiago...ataque de ciúmes agora não,por favor!! E ainda por cima de um Professor!!-a ruiva disse mudando o seu tom de divertido para um mais sério.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes...

Lílian parou um pouco no corredor e olhou para as costas do blusão vermelho que Tiago usava com incredulidade,Giulia parou ao lado dela e deu tapinhas amistosas nas costa da garota,como se dissesse que o ataque de ciúmes do moreno passaria rapidamente.

b N/A:Eu gostei desse capitulo...e vcs?? Espero que ,please!Bjoks... /b 


	13. Capitulo 13

Lílian ,Tiago e os outros entraram na sala onde eles teriam a aula de Primeiros Socorros que era mais ou menos do mesmo estilo que a anterior. Lui,Giulia e Sirius se sentaram na penúltima fileira da sala,e Tiago ainda nervoso com o acontecimento na aula anterior se sentou ao lado de Lílian na antepenúltima fileira. Enquanto os outros conversavam,a ruiva fechou a cara e se apoiou no braço direito enquanto olhava de esguelha para Tiago que fingia olhar pela a janela do lado aposto da sala de aula.

Quando a sineta de inicio de aula tocou,todos que estavam de pé se sentaram e se calaram esperando algum professor entrar na sala de aula. Depois de alguns minutos o mesmo professor da aula anterior,Sr Gregory,entrou na sala de aula com os mesmos passos descontraídos de algum tempo atrás. Lilian viu Tiago se mexer no lugar onde estava de um modo esquisito,enquanto permanecia sério,coisa não muito comum vindo de Tiago Potter.

O professor sorriu,e mais alguns suspiros puderam ser ouvidos,e com as mãos atrás do corpo ele explicou o que fazia ali.

- Mudanças de plano de ultima hora... o Prof Dumbledore agora me nomeou como o único professor de vocês,ou seja,a partir de agora darei todas as matérias necessárias para que os senhores estejam preparados para o duro concurso de Aurores.- o homem de meia-idade fez um gesto rápido com a varinha e apareceu na lousa o desenho do corpo humano- Aqui vocês estudarão como agir quando alguém está seriamente machucado e ajuda-lo até que o socorro chegue. Bom,alguém aqui sabe o que fazer para imobilizar um membro quebrado?

Uma garota de cabelos muito lisos e escuros,que Lílian sabia que ela pertencia à Lufa-Lufa levantou a mão imediatamente,pedindo o direito de responder a pergunta do professor,quando este cedeu a palavra,a garota com o rosto um pouco corado respondeu sorrindo bobamente.

- Devemos colocar um pedaço de madeira para manter o membro reto e então enfaixar ou amarrar para mante-lo firme.

-Muito bem Srta...

-Srta Fluber

-Ah,sim...Srta Fluber...uma bela resposta...porém a srta esqueceu que devemos evitar que a vitima não mova o membro fraturado.

Tiago só para provocar Lílian olha para a garota que acabara de responder a pergunta do professor e sorri para ela de forma conquistadora.A ruiva pôde ver que Fluber se derretera por causa do sorriso de seu namorado,então cruzou os braços na frente do busto e continuou prestando atenção na aula,apesar de não estar com uma das melhores expressões.

- Preciso de um voluntário...humm...Srta Evans...pode ser?-o professor perguntou sorrindo.

Passou uma semana bastante rápida,e tudo parecia estar do mesmo jeito que a uma semana a tras.Tiago com ciumes do professor,o qual ele apelidou "carinhosamente" como peddy,Lily nervosa ou até mesmo achando graça da ciumera do namorado,Sirius ficando com algumas garotas que não estudaram em Hogwarts,mas que estavam lá para fazer o curso,mas mesmo assim ainda querendo conquistar Giulia,que por sua vez,estava um tanto misteriosa,sumia frequentemente durante a noite e só voltava à Torre da grifinória quando todos já estavam morrendo de sono.

Era mais uma segunda feira,e Lily passava geléia em uma torrada enquanto passava mentalmente o conteudo da aula de sexta feira.Quando sentiu alguem parando,de pé,ao seu lado,a garota não virou o rosto para ver de quem se tratava,apenas levou a torrada a boca,enquanto esperava o correio coruja chegar trazendo noticias de sua casa e a coruja que lhe trazia o jornal toda manhã,mas nesse ato de olhar para o teto esperando a entrada de alguma ave,ela ouve uma voz masculina ao seu lado:

- Srta Evans,não dá mais Bom Dia para os mais velhos?

A ruiva virou o rosto com a expressão espantada,e viu parada ao seu lado seu professor de Maldições,usando o mesmo penteado,com os cabelos negros para trás e novamente seus olhos azuis faiscando,vestindo um traje azul marinho dessa vez.

- Desculpa Professor,estava distraida esperando o correio-coruja...mas o que o senhor deseja?

Quero falar com a senhorita depois das aulas da tarde,na minha sala,pode ser?-ele perguntou abaixando levemente a cabeça para que ficasse um pouco mais na altura da cabeça de Lilian,mas antes que ela respondesse ele voltou a falar-então está bom,até mais tarde.

O professor virou e quase esbarrou em Tiago e Sirius,que sendo os dois muito alto,iria ser um tombo feio. Sirius não ligava muito para o professor e estava olhando para o lado esquerdo do Salão,já Tiago estufou o peito e fitou o professor com um misto de raiva e indignação,quando o professor lhe deu um aceno de bom dia e foi em direção a sua mesa,onde tomaria café,o moreno sentou ainda mirando as costas do homem e pegando uma torrada,enquanto se dirigia a namorada que também olhava espantada para as costas de trajes marinho:

- O que o peddy queria contigo?-ele perguntou em tom mandão.

Lilian olhou para o moreno com uma expressão indignada."Como ele podia ser tão ciumento assim?".

- Nada que te interesse...

Agora foi a vez de ele se virar para a ruiva,fitando os olhos verdes dela,também com uma expressão indignada.

- Como assim não me interessa? Claro que me interessa! Afinal,sou seu namorado!

- é,mas se continuar desse jeito,nunca mais me chame de namorada,Sr Potter.-ela respondeu crispando os labios.Sirius fez uma expressão de dor,já imaginando a briga que estava por vir,mas antes que Tiago abrisse a boca para responder,o correio coruja,Giulia e Lui chegaram a mesa.

- Bom Dia!- Giulia disse alegremente,enquanto pegava um pouco de suco de laranja,Lilian virou o rosto esperando sua coruja e a do Profeta Diario pararem a sua mesa,e Tiago garfou com raiva um pouco de ovos mechidos.Giulia observou a espressão dos dois jovens,e se sentou ao lado de Sirius,lhe perguntando em um cochicho o que havia acontecido com os dois.

- Briga por causa do professor de cabeça brilhante.

-Hum...isso está ficando rotineiro...-falou Lui pensativo.

-é,mas hoje foi pior,o professor veio aqui na mesa enquanto Lily estava sozinha...

-Acho esse interese do professor na Lily muito estranho.-Lui disse enquanto dava uma dentada em sua torrada.

- Claro que é estranho...é pedofilia!-Giulia disse em um tom de falsamente indignada.

- É,pode ser isso...ou outra coisa...

- Oque?-Sirius perguntou interessado.

Mas quando Lui abriu a boca para falar algo,Lily soltou um leve gimido fino enquanto passava os olhos arregalados sobre a pagina do jornal.

- Que foi Lily?-perguntou Giulia urgentemente,enquanto o resto do grupo também a olhava curiosos,apenas tiago ainda fingia estar obcecado por sua torrada.

-Lembrem-se de Louise Campbell,aquela que gostava do Tiago?-ela perrguntou passando o jornal para Lui.

- Sim...nos lembramos sim...

- Então,ela sofreu um ataque de Voldemort!

- Não Acredito! – Tiago pareceu acordar do nada de um transe,e puxou o jornal da mão de Lui,sem nem mesmo pedir permissão antes.

- Vixi,aquela loira aguada era chata para caramba,mas não merecia uma coisa dessas!- Sirius disse entortando a cara enquanto escolhia uma das torradas que estava em cima da mesa.

- É né,mas naquela época você vivia atrás dela! – disse Lui zombando da cara do amigo.

- Ora,cale essa sua boca papai juvenil! – Sirius brincou enquando jogava manteiga no amigo com a ajuda de uma faca.

- Será que os dois podem parar de brincar? Não sei se vocês perceberam mas uma de nossas colegas de escola morreu!- Lílian disse,já exaltada.

- Tudo Bem...

- Mas,a Loise não era sangue-puro?- Tiago perguntando arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- É verdade Pontas,acho que ela era sangue-puro!- Sirius disse um pouco envergonhado após a bronca da garota ruiva que se encontrava a sua frente.

- Estranho,muito estranho...

O grupo se levantou,ainda fazendo indagações,se dirigindo para mais uma aula de Maldições Imperdoáveis.

As aulas passaram rapidamente,e logo chegou a saída da ultima aula do dia,quando Lílian falou para seus amigos,e principalmente para Tiago,que precisava ir até a sala do Sr Gregory conversar com ele,afinal,o mesmo pedira a ela a sua presença.

Tiago,que ainda não voltara a falar com Lílian,nem vice-versa,fez uma expressão de intenso desagrado,quando a ruiva disse que teria de se separar do grupo.

- Tchau gente,até o jantar!

Quando a ponta das extensa cabeleira ruiva virou o corredor,Tiago virou para seus amigos,falando muito rápido para que ainda pudesse segui-la.

- Vou ir atrás da Lily,esperem aew! – ele disse isso apenas e saiu correndo atrás da garota.

Giulia,Sirius e Lui se entreolharam,supostamente pensando a mesma coisa,para logo depois sorrirem muito idênticos e irem atrás de Tiago também.

Lílian primeiro deu apenas dois toques na porta,mas a resposta foi um longo silencio,então deu mais dois,para logo depois o homem de meia idade abrir a porta e abrir um grande sorriso,a convidando para entrar.

- Obrigada Professor – ela disse quando o Sr Gregory lhe ofereceu uma xícara de chá – o que o senhor deseja?

- Srta Evans,fiquei realmente espantado com você...-ele disse sorrindo enigmaticamente.

- Verdade Professor? – ela disse já abrindo um sorriso.

- Sim, fiquei realmente espantado com o quanto você é bonita! – ele falou,já se aproximando da ruiva,enquanto está se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira,não sabendo o que dizer.- Nunca tive uma aluna com beleza tão diferente.

Tiago vendo sua namorada entrar na sala de seu professor,correu até a porta de madeira e encostou sua orelha nela,tentando absorver a maior quantidade de sons possível,mas nesse exato momento,ele tomou um susto quando ouviu passos no fim do corredor,mas acabou por se acalmar quando percebera que se tratava apenas de seus amigos. Pedindo silencio,ele os chamou para se aproximar da porta.

- Err...Professor...Não estou entendendo o propósito disso...- Lílian disse um pouco incomodada.

- Você entenderá querida,entenderá...

**N/A:Demorei mas atualizei! O que será que acontecerá com a Lily???**

**Bjoks**


	14. Capitulo 14

Eu falei...falei que o cabeça platinada era pedófilo!- comentou Sirius.

Esse coroa filho de uma...

Calma Pontas – Lui o interrompeu antes de Tiago dizer um insulto muito forte ao professor – a mãe dele não tem culpa de nada disso!

Mas apesar da tentativa de Lui acalma-lo,o rapaz moreno ficava cada vez mais vermelho de raiva,e sua mão que naquele momento estava cerrada começava a tremer,mas conseguiu se conter da vontade de entrar naquele escritório e acabar com tudo,mas ainda queria saber qual seria a reação de sua namorada.

Lílian,você não entende? – Prof Gregory disse de modo urgente,um pouco desesperado pois a ruiva não entendia em que ponto ele queria chegar – Você sabe quantas garotas ruivas e de olhos verdes,lindos como os seus,existem nesse mundo?

Não sei,falam que na Irlanda tem muitos ruivos,e na Escócia também! – a garota falou,colocando um dedo no queixo mostrando todo o seu conhecimento sobre os países

Mas se você procura uma loira com pele bronzeada é só aparecer no Estados Unidos ou se preferir um morenaça de pele negra e gingado é só ir no Brasil!

Não,não Lílian! – O professor agora chegou mais perto da garota e lhe segurou o queixo – Eu quero você!

Ah não...agora esse cara tá passando dos limites! Daqui a pouco vai estuprar a garota em

cima da mesa! – Giulia comentou,passando as mãos no cabelo castanho,chamando a atenção de Sirius.

Se você quiser Gigi,eu posso fazer isso com você,agora mesmo,nesse chão de pedra.- Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

Só em sonhos Siricutico!

Será que os dois podem parar com as pervetices aí hein? – Lui entrou no meio da conversa,ou melhor,"troca de elogio" dos dois. – Tem gente aqui querendo ouvir o final da trama!

Como esse professor é ridículo! – Tiago disse entre os dentes cerrados,fazendo sua voz ficar abafada e um tanto rouca demais- Nem eu quando estava correndo atrás de Lílian dava uma cantada dessas!- o rapaz então se levantou e olhou para a porta com firmeza,que se naquele momento ele tivesse algum tipo de poder com a mente,a porta já estaria estilhaçada ali mesmo.

O que vai fazer Pontas? – perguntou Sirius.

Entrar ué! – o moreno respondeu o amigo fazendo uma expressão como se estivese falando a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Ou você acha que vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados escutando a minha namorada ser assediada sexualmente por um cara que necessita de uma fralda geriátrica?

Não! Espere mais um pouco...- Lui segurou a barras das vestes do amigo,o impedindo de fazer qualquer movimento- aposto que a Lílian vai dar alguma esporro nele antes da gente...e isso será muito divertido!

Lílian olhava extremamente assustada e confusa com o rumo que a conversa deles estava tomando,e sentia cada vez mais desconfortável em ficar naquela sala,sozinha,com um professor tão estranho,lhe dizendo coisas que poderia ser considerado...assédio sexual.

A garota segurou com força os apoios de braço de sua cadeira,para demonstrar que sua mão naquele momento tremia,e fazia de tudo para que não evitar o professor ,que ainda a segurava pelo queixo e encarando o ponto mais fundo de seus olhos,naquele momento,apesar de que os olhos azuis do homem de meia idade também fossem muito bonitos,ela gostaria mesmo é de estar encarando os olhos castanhos esverdeados de seu namorado.

Quando lembrou de Tiago,sentiu algo quente em seu peito,sentia que queria sair dali naquele momento para tentar fazer as pazes com o namorado,ou apenas beija-lo.

Professor...me solta...- ela disse em um fio de voz.

Não Lílian,eu quero você,entenda isso! – ele disse agora com uma voz mais rouca e baixa.

Professor não estou entendendo...-mas o homem continuava a olhar muito fundo em seus olhos e começou a ignorá-la,e a coisa que Lílian mais odiava que fizessem com ela,ignorar era com certeza o dono dessa nomeação- E SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE ME SOLTAR?

A ruiva agora gritara,e depois de dar um susto no Sr Gregory,o fazendo solta-la,a garota se levantou,os olhos estreitos e faiscantes,e respirava com uma certa dificuldade.

OLHA AQUI SENHOR GREGORY! PODE TER CERTEZA DE QUE VOU DENUNCIA-LO AO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! – Lílian voltara a gritar,agora balançando a cabeça de forma frenética,fazendo seus cabelos se bagunça,do mesmo modo que fazia quando ficava com muita raiva de Tiago. – SEU VELHO IDIOTA! SÓ POR QUE SOU SUA ALUNA ACHA QUE VOU...QUE VOU...

Mas neste momento a porta fora aberta com total violência,e do lado de fora se encontrava três rapazes e uma garota.

Nossa,de repente tudo ficou muito quieto...- Giulia disse desgrudando sua orelha da dobradiça,e olhando preocupada para Tiago,que lhe correspondeu o ato.

Será que eles estão...- Sirius começou a falar,mas completou com um gesto que consistia em bater uma mão na outra,de forma contrária.

Não,não...acho q eles estão...- Lui respondeu o amigo,mas agora fazendo um outro gesto,que era um de seus braços desmunhecados,fazendo um movimento assemelhando muito a um ganso.

Na minha opnião,acho que eles estão...- Giulia mostrou o dedo do meio,e com a outra mão fez um circulo,e quando ia terminar de fazer seu gesto,um berro de Lilian que vinha de dentro da sala os fez voltar a colocar a orelha na porta,apesar de não precisarem,pois a ruiva gritava tão alto que os pelos da nuca dos garotos eriçaram.

Agora é a hora!-Tiago disse puxando sua varinha e brandindo um feito Alohomora e chutando a porta com força.

Lílian vendo seus amigos na porta da sala, boquiabriu-se e por um momento tudo ficou em total silencio,onde Grogory olhava assustado de Lílian para Tiago e de Tiago para Lílian,e o moreno fitava o professor de forma assassina,Giulia e Sirius pareciam extremamente excitados com tudo aquilo,e Lui olhava tudo muito sério.

Ta...o que está acontecendo aqui?- Após esse momento,Prof Gregory cruzou os braços a frente do peito e se apoiou em sua mesa.

Nós que te perguntamos Seu pilantra!- Esbravejou Tiago.

Potter,você está insultando um professor acadêmico!- Gregory agora cerrou seus olhos azuis em direção ao rapaz.

Além de pilantra é PEDÓFILO!- agora fora a vez da voz fina de Giulia sobrepor a todas as outras ali da sala.

Pedófilo? Eu? – Gregorry apontou para sim mesmo,fazendo sua melhor expressão de horror- desde quando menina?

Além de pedófilo o filho da mão é cínico!- Sirius disse com ar de riso – não vá dizer que estava dando em cima da Lily!

Gregory boquiabriu-se e se virou,ainda horrorizado para a ruiva,que ainda olhava tudo aquilo com muito espanto,e parecia estar em outro mundo,não entendendo nada do que acontecia ali.

Srta Evans,eu estava dando em cima de você?- O professor disse,a olhando muito sério,e sinceramente indignado com toda aquela situação.- vamos,responda Lílian!

Não estava?- A ruiva perguntou com um fio de voz,e sua testa enrugada,já não entendo mais nada do que estava acontecendo naquela sala.

NÃO!- Professor Gregory arregalou os olhos de maneira que eles ficassem do tamanho de uma bola de golfe – Nunca teria uma ação dessas!

Ah,conta outra veiaco!- Tiago disse ainda apontando a varinha para o membro do corpo docente – Nós ouvimos você dando em cima dela!

Eu não estava dando em cima dela!

Estava fazendo o que professor?- Lui dissera extremamente sério,e lançando a ele seu olhar mais mortal- vendendo biscoitos de escoteiro é que não era!

Eu estava tentando perguntar a ela se deixaria eu fotografar os olhos dela...que na minha opnião são muito bonitos!- o professor dissera isso como se explicasse para uma criança que dois mais dois era quatro.

Lílian adquiriu uma tonalidade muito avermelhada,chegando perto da cor de seus cabelos,sentindo seus olhos formigarem,e sentindo vontade de chorar,ma em vez de seus olhos deixarem cair lagrimas,a garotas abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir timidamente.

Todos olharam para ela pensando que estava louca,mas logo todos começaram a acompanha-la,mas mesmo assim o professor ainda não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo ali,que quando seu coração voltava a bater normalmente,os cinco adolescentes já estavam ao meio de gargalhadas.

O que está acontecendo?-o homem perguntou,sentando-se em sua mesa,esquecendo totalmente de todas as ofensas e o mal entendido,e realmente curioso para saber do por que das gargalhadas.

Nada não professor- Tiago respondeu,enquanto tomava fôlego entre um gargalhada e outra - vamos nos retirar,vem com a gente Lílian?

A ruiva que ainda ria muito,apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e fez um pequeno gesto com sua mão direita,fechando a porta da sala e deixando seu ocupante totalmente desorientado sobre o que acontecera ali.

**N/A:Sinceramente também gostei desse capitulo...ele ficou diferente de todos os outros que já escrevi(é claro né dããã,vc só escreveu o capitulo 14 uma vez na vida!)**

**Comentem! Bjoks...**


	15. Capitulo 15

**N/A:Bom,posso começar pela a parte na qual peço desculpas? Acho que sim né...demorei muito para atualizar essa fic,mas aqui estou...antes tarde do que nunca! Já dizia o ditado...**

**Não poderei responder os comentários,mil desculpas,mas é que o burro do meu irmão,que se diz técnico de computador,ferrou o meu pc,trocando o usuário de login e esquecendo a senha,ou seja,terá que reformata-lo,mas pelo menos não perderei as minhas coisas que estão no C (já o idiota perderá tudo pq tava nos Meus Documentos...hauahuahuhua...como sou m�! P).**

**Mil desculpas novamente,e aqui está o novo capitulo...espero que gostem dele...**

**Capitulo 15**

**Titulo a Definir**

Depois do incidente com o professor Gregory,as semanas que se passaram foram um tanto estranhas(prncipalmente nas aulas nas quais ele dava a matéria,ou seja,TODAS!) e também por que todos estavam ganhando uma grande seriedade em tão curto espaço de tempo,e o único que parecia não acompanhar esse crescimento repentino era Sirius.

Ele olhava a sua volta e observava seus amigos: Lui ficara mais sério e responsável,mergulhando de cabeça nas aulas e estudos para se tornar um grande auror e assim poder sustentar sua família e realizar seu sonho,ir morar com Manuelle e sua filha na França.

Tiago agora também se dedicava ao Maximo aos estudos,por dois motivos: o primeiro seria vingar o seqüestro de seu pai,que apesar de não ter acontecido nada pior (graças a Lily)ainda assim despertando dentro do jovem o sentimento de vingança. E o segundo,somente Sirius sabia,Tiago tinha em mente pedir a mão de Lily em casamento antes ou depois de entrarem para a academia de Aurores,e assim poder constituir uma família ao lado dela.

E Giulia,bom,Giulia nunca fora muito séria,mas depois de levar uma dura de Lílian sobre o curso,acabara por perceber que aquilo não era brincadeira,e que ela estava ali para aprender uma profissão na qual teria muitas vidas dependendo de seu desempenho em ação.

E no meio de toda essa agitação Sirius se sentia um pouco solitário.Claro que sabia que a vida de auror não era brincadeira,mas ainda assim não perdera a jovialidade que tinha antes de terminar Hogwarts,tampouco os outros rapazes o maltratara por estar fazendo brincadeiras demais,mas ainda assim sentia que tudo estava mudando rápido demais,e que ele não conseguia acompanhar seus amigos.

Sou só eu ou o Sirius está quieto demais esses dias? – perguntou Giulia,escorando sobre a mesa do Salão Comunal da Grifinória,baixando um pouco o tom de voz para que o amigo que estava sentando em uma poltrona perto da lareira não pudesse ouvi-la.

Tiago enrugou a testa e tirara os óculos para limpa-lo na manga da camisa de Lui,fazendo o loiro lançar a ele um olhar torto,enquanto Lily levantava a cabeça e repousava sua pena sobre a mesa.

Realmente,o Almofadinhas não é de ficar quieto,principalmente quando estamos estudando.São nessas horas que ele fala mais.- Tiago foi o primeiro a falar,colocando os óculos redondos novamente no rosto.- Obrigada Lui.

Disponha Tiago – Lui respondeu ainda olhando feio para o moreno ao seu lado,mas logo virando-se para Giulia que estava sentada a sua frente – Será que ele está com algum problema?

Lui,com algum problema ele está com certeza – Disse Lílian olhando para a única parte visível acima da poltrona onde ele estava sentado,sua nuca,com preocupação. – Ele não disse nada a vocês,rapazes?

Tiago enrugou mais uma vez a testa,olhando para o teto,enquanto Lui fitou o vaso que estava a direita do ombro de Giulia,sem realmente vê-lo. Os dois pareciam estar tentando buscar na memória algo que Black tenha dito.

Nada! – respoderam os dois depois de alguns segundos.

Hum,então vou ir lá falar com ele. – Lílian disse organizando os pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa e os guardando dentro de uma pasta,sendo estudada pelos demais.

Por que não vamos nós quatro? – sugeriu Tiago,a estudando com os olhos castanhos,estampada no rosto uma expressão estranha – ou você quer ficar sozinho com ele?

Lílian rolou os olhos,e soltou o ar pela a boca antes de abaixar o rosto sobre a mesa para que pudesse ficar na mesma altura que o namorado.

Tiago,poupe-me,sim?- ela disse o olhando seriamente,enquanto as bochechas do rapaz ganhava uma tonalidade mais avermelhada – Cenas de ciúmes aqui não! Ele é meu amigo,assim como seu,como do Lui e da Giu.Se vocês quiserem vim comigo falar com ele será melhor ainda.

Ta ok. Nós vamos juntos. – Lui respondeu arrumando também seus pergaminhos,sendo seguido por Giulia.

Tiago ainda fitou Lílian com um olhar envergonhado,enquanto a ruiva ainda sustentava em seu rosto uma expressão dura,antes de virar-se para continuara a arrumar a sua pasta e encorajando o namorado a fazer o mesmo.

Depois de alguns minutos,antes mesmo de Sirius perceber a presença de seus amigos,os garotos já estavam sentando em quatro poltronas perto da dele e também fitavam a lareira,cada um pensando em como iria abordar o amigo.

Ok,o que vocês quatro,os maiores CDF's desse castelo,estão fazendo aqui desperdiçando o tempo precioso de estudos olhando para a lareira? – Sirius perguntou em um tom que misturava brincadeira e surpresa,enquanto de ajeitava na poltrona onde estava sentado.

Hum..nada...não podemos mais observar a nossa fascinante lareira? – respondeu Giulia,se condenando por sua voz não ter saído tão convincente quanto queria.

Sirius olhou para Giulia com cara que dizia claramente:"Me engana que eu gosto",fazendo a garota ficar com o olhar vidrado na lareira e suas buchechas ganhar um tom roseado.O moreno repentinamente se virou para Tiago,que estava sentado na poltrona mais perto.

Ok Pontas,desembucha!

Desembucha você! – Potter virou o rosto para o amigo com uma expressão séria,não muito comum nele. – O que está acontecendo Almofadinhas? Está muito quieto para o meu gosto...

Só não queria atrapalhar os estudos de vocês...- Sirius respondeu se afundando mais na poltrona e baixando o olhar,lhe dando a aparência de um cachorro sem dono.(N/A:Lays,vamos cata-lo e aperta-lo até morrer! Ai que coisa fofa!).

Ah,conta outra Sirius! Nos atrapalhar é o seu maior hobby! – Lui disse em tom brincalhão,batendo na cabeça do amigo.

Lily escorou no braço de sua poltrona e tocou o braço do amigo em um gesto carinhoso.

Vamos lá Siricutico – ela disse em um voz brincalhona mas ainda assim materna.- pode contar qual é o problema.

Bom,estou me sentindo meio renegado,uma peça fora do quebra cabeça,uma laranja sem sua metade,um lobo perdido de sua matilha...- Sirius respirou fundo antes de continuar – estou me sentindo como se não fizesse parte do grupo de vocês.

Por que Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago surpreso,aumentando em perceber o tom de voz.

Ué,por que vocês estão tão preocupados com esse curso e com os seus futuros que acabarão amadurecendo e me deixando para trás.- o moreno respondeu baixando o olhar.

Como assim? – perguntou Lui.

Vocês estão se tornando adultos,enquanto eu estou:"Titulo a Definir"!

"Titulo a Definir"?- quem de pronunciou dessa vez fora Giulia.

É,"Titulo a definir",por que sou um adolescente no corpo de um adulto. Ou seja,não sou nem adolescente nem adulto,então sou o quê? – ele explicou a Giulia ainda olhando para os cadarços de seus sapatos.

Então é isso...- Lílian disse soltando o ar pela a boca,parecendo aliviada. – Então já sei como podemos acabar com essa tristeza! Vamos aprontar a noite inteira para alegrar o nosso amigo aqui – nessa hora ela dera um tapinha na mão de Sirius,a soltando e se levantando. – e também comemoraremos o fim do curso,que será na semana que vem!

Hum...namorar um maroto não está fazendo muito bem a nossa querida Lily!- comentou Lui,ganhando uma almofadada da ruiva,certeira bem do rosto.

Ok.- Tiago se levantara com um grande sorriso no rosto e esfregando as mãos.Lilian percebeu que nos olhos do moreno o velho brilho maroto se acendera.- o que faremos primeiro?

Primeiro,atacar a cozinha,sempre quis ir l�!- disse Giulia dando pulinhos e batendo palminhas.

Segundo,nós temos que visitar a Floresta proibida e Hogsmead.- Lui agora olhava para o teto,com um brilho sonhador no olhar – vocês contando as suas aventuras me deixaram com vontade de explorar essas terras antes de me despedir daqui.

E terceiro...- Lílian parecia pensar.- e terceiro...não tenho idéia do que podemos fazer em terceiro lugar!

Pode deixar que o terceiro programa fique sobre a minha conta. – Tiago falou alargando o sorriso anterior e abraçando a namorada pela a cintura. – Você vai adorar ruivinha.

Pode me largar que ainda não te desculpei pela a ceninha anterior! – a ruiva respondeu cruzando os braços e se virando para o lado oposto,deixando seus lábios fora do alcance do moreno,e assim fazendo com que o rapaz ficasse co uma expressão decepcionada.

Ta...estão esperando o que? – Sirius parecia se alegrar,fazendo com que todos,sem exceção,sorrissem e subissem cada um para seu dormitório afim de pegar o que precisariam.Mas não antes de ouvir um grito de Tiago.

Coloquem suas roupas de banho!

Lílian e Giulia pararam no meio das escadas,olharam para o moreno interrogativamente,mas ele não disse sequer uma palavra,apenas alargou o sorriso e fizera um gesto para que elas continuassem a subir.Então as duas garotas apenas balançaram os ombros que continuaram a subir as escadas.

Após alguns minutos,todos os rapazes já estavam na sala comunal,cada um com artifícios mais esquisitos que o outro.

Sirius segurava o Mapa do maroto,e mais um pacote esverdeado,Lui estava com um estranho cachecol (sendo que era Verão) e com as mãos nos bolsos,e Tiago segurava sua capa e nas costas uma mochila bastante cheia. Todos olhando para a escada do dormitório feminino,esperando as garotas descerem.

A primeira a aparecer foi Lily,vestindo suas calça jeans e uma blusinha bege,descendo as escadas apressadamente,enquanto prendia o cabelo na nuca.

Vendo que os rapazes a olhavam interrogativamente,esperando que ela explicasse do porquê de Giulia ainda não ter descido,apenas respondeu com um balançar de ombros e um gesto de que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Então,atrás dela,aparentemente uma grande baleia assassina descia as escadas,parando bem em frente ao grupo.

Lui , Sirius e Tiago não entenderam nada,enquanto Lílian desatava a rir da cena,foi quando ouviu-se uma voz atrás da "baleia":

Agora podemos ir! – era a voz de Giulia.

Ai meu Merlin,essa coisa comeu a Giu! – Tiago disse com desespero,fazendo um cara de pânico realmente hilária,fazendo a Lily ficar sem ar de tanto rir. – seu monstro,devolva a minha priminha! – Tiago se adiantou até o bicho e o jogou no chão,chutando,o espetando com a varinha,até conseguir estoura-lo,fazendo com que o moreno saltasse para atrás. – e-ele está murchando!

Lily finalmente caira no chão,garglhando,com o rosto mais vermelho que seus próprios cabelos,enquanto segurava a barriga de tanto rir.

Enquanto uma é devorada,a outra fica louca. – concluiu Lui olhando para a ruiva,totalmente atônito.

Então,um barulho alto de choro encheu a sala.

Ti, seu maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ,você estorou a Giseldaaa! – Giulia se jogara no chão,pegando o pedaço de plástico e acariciando-o como um criança. – ela era uma baleia tão boazinha!

Gigi! – Potter dera um pulo depois de seu acesso de desespero – você não foi devorada pela a "coisa preta e branca" aí!

É claro que não seu antagônico! A Giselda era uma baleia de plástico que comprei lá na Itália! – Giulia agora estava de pé,com as mãos na cintura olhando furiosamente para Tiago.

Para que um ser iria querer uma baleia de plástico? – perguntou Lui que até aquele momento estava observando o acesso (ainda não acabado) de riso de Lílian.

Para boiar ué! – respondeu Giulia com má educação.

Então por que você a trouxe? – pela a primeira vez Sirius e manifestou desde do começo do ocorrido.

Ué,o Ti disse para colocarmos roupa de banho,então quer dizer que vamos nadar! E como eu não sei nadar eu tava levando a Giselda! – dessa vez Sirius caira também no chão,rindo que nem um louco,sendo acompanhado novamente por Lílian.

Vixi,agora são dois! – observou Lui,dando um chutinho nas costas de Sirius que estava limpando os olhos da lagrimas de riso.

Lílian agora já paava de rir,e respirava grandes sorvos de ar,enquanto Sirius massageava a barriga que estava dolorida,após o grande acesso de riso.

Vamos então? – perguntou o moreno que agora ajudava Lily a se levantar.

Demorow!


End file.
